One Shocking Surprise Series
by sheltie
Summary: I have collected and combined all my OSS stories into this one. It will have all my OSS stories I have done and will do. Please review the old ones again since I lost the reviews to them all. Rating goes from K I guess to M due to use of language and suggestive material in later chaps as well as hints of other things too.
1. One Shocking Surprise

**One Shocking Surprise**

**By: Sheltie**

* * *

_I don't own Naruto at all_

* * *

**A/N: hey, I've decided to combine all of my OSS stories into one story. Each chap will have a different OSS story. Yes, most of the chaps will be ones you've read before, but please still leave a review to each of them even if you've done that already when they were single stories. I lost the reviews to those and would like to get them back. Also I re-read all of them and made corrections to grammar that I might've of missed the first time around and I added on to them a bit too to add more flavor to it.**

* * *

Sakura Haruno was banging on the door for the fifth time. She was annoyed. No, she was pissed. She was supposed to meet her teammate, Naruto Uzumaki this morning for some training, but he never showed. It seemed the blond was trying to pull a Kakashi and Sakura wasn't going to tolerate that one bit from the blond. So she stormed her way to Naruto's apartment ready to drag the loudmouth blond out no matter what state his dress was. She was that pissed.

When she got there she began banging on the door, though she held herself back from using her chakra-enhanced strength and breaking down the door. She didn't want to cause that big of a ruckus.

"NARUTO! OPEN THIS DOOR THIS INSTANT" the pink haired kunoichi shouted.

She kept banging on the door til she heard the locks go and the doorknob twist open. She was ready to berate her friend for his lateness when she found that it wasn't the knucklehead ninja who opened the door. No it was a girl who was a bit taller than her. Her messy brown hair showed she had just gotten up from bed. She was only wearing a black shirt that went down to mid thigh. The girl yawned and rubbed her eyes getting the sleep out.

"Must you make such a ruckus?" she asked tiredly.

Sakura could only blink at this.

"Do you know what time it is?" the brunette asked yawning.

"Who are you, and what are doing here?" Sakura asked with her brain now back in gear.

"Huh, it's me, Tenten, and why are you banging on Naruto's door so early?" Tenten asked blinking away the last bit of sleep from her eyes.

Tenten, what the bleeding hell was Tenten doing at Naruto's? And why dressed like that?

"Naruto told me to meet him at the training grounds and he never showed up so I decided to drag his butt there" Sakura said.

"Oh, sorry, that's my fault that he didn't show up. I kind of kept him up last night" Tenten said blushing slightly.

_Kept him up? No, no, no way in hell she meant what I think she is meaning_ Sakura thought as she took in the way Tenten was dressed.

"Who is it Tenten?"

Soon Naruto appeared bare-chested wearing only boxers that had foxes all over them.

Sakura blushed upon seeing her teammate so bare. She didn't realize how muscular Naruto had gotten. He looked amazing.

"Just Sakura. You forgot that you were supposed to meet her this morning" Tenten said walking back into the apartment and to the kitchen.

"Oh, right. Sorry about that Sakura" Naruto said rubbing the back of his messy bed hair.

"Um yeah, so you and Tenten?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah" Naruto said without hesitation.

The two stood awkwardly for a moment.

"Listen, I am really sorry for missing our training thing. I promise to make it up to you" Naruto said.

Sakura nodded and left, she had a lot on her mind.

Naruto closed the door with a sigh and shook of his head. He entered the small kitchen he had and found Tenten sipping on a cup of tea.

"I guess she knows now," she said.

"Uh, yeah, I guess she does" Naruto said.

**End**

* * *

**A/N: okay and that's just the start. I will try to keep these in order of how I posted them the first time around, but I might mix them up to change it up a bit. Thanks for reading please review.**


	2. Hinata's SS

**Hinata's Shocking Surprise**

**By: Sheltie**

* * *

_I don't own Naruto at all_

* * *

**A/N: I got this idea from 04farrellr. Same kind of story, but with Hinata at the door instead of Sakura.**

* * *

Hinata took a deep breath as she once again tried to gather her fleeing courage. She could do this, she could do this. That's what she kept telling herself over and over in her mind. She knew that Naruto liked to get up early and train. She knew this because she stalked, uh, I mean, observed Naruto's daily routine when he wasn't on a mission. She spent a week just figuring what to say to Naruto. Now was the day she was going to put her plan into action. That's is if she could walk up the steps to Naruto's apartment.

Now it was a well-known fact in the entire village that Hinata really liked Naruto and that Naruto was completely clueless to this fact. It was also an everyday occurrence to see the Hyuga princess to faint when Naruto was closer to her. She would become a ripe tomato stuttering mess when he was near. This was found a bit humorous to their friends though also a bit exasperating too.

With a very shaky hand Hinata knocked on the door. The problem was she did it too softly so she had to rap the door many times just to be heard. The sound of shuffling feet was heard and Hinata readied herself. In her mind she had her whole spiel laid out. She'd offer to train with him, then at noon they'd go get something to eat, have a nice meal of ramen, then after that back to training, then at night more ramen and possible have Naruto walk her home. Yes, it was a good plan, it couldn't fail.

The door opened and Hinata opened her mouth to speak only to be frozen in place. Her eyes widened at the sight of messy haired brunette. The brunette was only wearing a black shirt with an orange swirl pattern on it. It only went mid thigh. The girl yawned and as she stretched the shirt rode up revealing a pair of skimpy panties.

"What do you want?" she asked grumpily.

"I, you, uh" Hinata squeaked out.

The girl blinked away some more sleep then realized who it was at the door.

"Hinata, what are you doing here?" she asked.

"I was, uh, Tenten, is that you?" Hinata asked as her scattered brain was reformed.

"Yeah, what brings you here so early in the morning Hinata?" Tenten asked rubbing the back of her head.

"Oh, uh, I wanted to see if Naruto was available for training" Hinata said as her plan came back into focus.

"Oh, funny, he never mentioned any training session with you when we were together last night" Tenten said to herself.

"You and Naruto, were, together, last night" Hinata squeaked out.

"Yeah" Tenten said like it wasn't any big deal.

Before Hinata could say something about that Naruto appeared. He was only clad in boxers with pictures of foxes on them. He smiled and wrapped his arms around Tenten's waist and kissed her neck totally unaware of Hinata. Tenten groaned as she tilted her head so Naruto could get more of her neck. She pressed her body hard against Naruto's enjoying the contact fully.

Hinata made another squeak, which got the two's attention.

"Huh, oh hey Hinata, what brings you by this morning?" Naruto said with a smile.

Hinata's face was quite red just seeing Naruto's bare chest. Her mind was going to places that would make the gutter look like a posh hotel. It was amazing she hadn't passed out yet.

"Hinata wanted to train with you today" Tenten said as she was gently stroking Naruto's hands that were around her waist.

"Huh, okay, it will have to be later since I am kind of tired still" Naruto said.

Tenten wore a smug look on her face.

"Ha, I won" she declared.

Naruto turned to her and glared.

"I doubt that. I seem to recall that you passed out more times than I did last night" he said in counter.

"So, you have won the battle, I won the war" Tenten said triumphantly.

Naruto snorted.

"I haven't begun to fight" he said.

"Round two?" Tenten asked with a quirked eyebrow.

"Round two" Naruto said firmly.

They totally forgot about the red faced Hinata and shut the door ready to do 'battle' again. They missed the dull thud of Hinata hitting the floor passed out. It would be a while til someone found the Hyuga princess.

**End**

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading and please review.**


	3. Sakura Version

**One Shocking Surprise: Sakura Version**

**By: Sheltie**

_I don't own Naruto at all_

**A/N: Warning a bit of language as well as sexual innuendo in this one.**

Tsunade was annoyed, very annoyed. She had just come from the home of her apprentice to find she wasn't there. Now she was on her way to her teammate's place hoping he'd have answers to the whereabouts of her wayward apprentice. Her apprentice had missed an early morning training session that was scheduled. It took months just get some free time to do some training and the girl had the nerve to stand her up. She was going give the pink haired girl a piece of her mind when she got her hands on her.

Once she got to the door she banged hard against it. Thankfully she wasn't using her chakra-enhanced strength or the door would've broken off the hinges.

"BRAT OPEN UP NOW!" she shouted as she banged on the door.

Tsunade tapped her foot as she waited. It took a good half hour til she heard the sound of shuffling feet was and the locks of the door was clicked and the doorknob turned. Tsunade was about to lay into the young blonde for making her wait when she got a shock. In front of her was her wayward apprentice. Her pink hair was a mess, she was using a bed sheet to cover herself up, and she looked sleepy.

"Do you know what time it is?" Sakura asked grumpily.

Tsunade's mouth was doing a good impression of a fish as she stared at Sakura.

"Oh, Lady Tsunade, what brings you here?" Sakura asked now a bit more awake.

"I, uh, came, to uh, ask the Naruto where you were," the Fifth Hokage said.

"Oh, well, um, here I am" Sakura said blushing nicely.

"I, uh, can see that" Tsunade said dumbly.

Sakura looked down playing with a bit of the hem of the sheet. Not knowing what to say.

"Who's at the door Cherry Blossom?"

That voice was Naruto and soon he appeared only wearing a pair of fox imprinted boxers. He wrapped his arms around Sakura's waist and nestled his face into her neck.

"Mmm, you smell great" he murmured.

Sakura's blush increased at this, but she didn't seem to mind it at all either as her body moved on its own pushing herself against Naruto's.

Tsunade though was shocked. This couldn't be happening. She knew that Naruto had a thing for Sakura, but never thought Sakura would reciprocate those feelings, but here was the evidence staring her right in the face and her brain could not compute.

"Naruto, not now" Sakura admonished though it was pretty weak as she tilted her head letting Naruto's mouth more access to her neck.

"Mmm" Naruto mumbled as he kissed, sucked and nibbled on Sakura's neck.

Tsunade could only stare at the sight. The boy she thought of family was necking her apprentice and her apprentice was enjoying and was that purring she heard coming from Sakura. This was not a sight she really wanted or needed to see in the morning or any time for that matter.

Naruto nuzzling Sakura's neck continued on as Naruto's hands rubbed and caressed Sakura's stomach moving higher and higher ever so slowly. This caused Sakura to wiggle and let out small moans of satisfaction of what Naruto was doing to her.

"Naruto" Sakura said in a breathy tone.

"Come on Sakura, we've got more time to make up for" Naruto said into Sakura's ear.

Sakura couldn't argue as she was too wrapped up in Naruto's kisses and hands.

"Yes, so much time to make up, so much of it, so, so much" the pink haired kunoichi mumbled.

Naruto dragged Sakura back into the apartment and kicked the door shut if Tsunade's face.

The sounds of giggles, gasps, moans and groans met Tsunade's ears and she blushed. Her brain finally rebooted with all she had witnessed.

"That's it, I need saké, a whole lot of it. Shizune be damned. I think I deserve it after what I saw" the Fifth Hokage said as she leapt away from Naruto's apartment as fast as she could.

**End**

**A/N: okay, that's the end of this one. I hope you all liked it. I tried to do something different since it was Tsunade the one catching them instead one of their friends. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	4. Temari Version

**One Shocking Surprise: Temari Version**

**By: Sheltie**

* * *

_I don't own Naruto at all_

* * *

**A/N: Warning this has a bunch of sexual innuendo in it. Enjoy!**

* * *

Sakura Haruno was a kunoichi on a mission. She had gotten up early and had gone over the plan she had made last night over in her head. Today she was going to make Naruto Uzumaki hers. She had been denying her feelings for the rambunctious blond for a while now thinking she still had feelings for one Sasuke Uchiha. But those feelings have dwindled into nothing since Naruto's return from his three year training mission he had been on. Now every day since then she had denied herself what was right in front of her. But not anymore. No, she was ready to face the truth, her reality.

So she was going to make her way to Naruto's home this morning to confess her feelings. She knew he'd accepted them since he'd been smitten with her ever since their academy days. The plan was foolproof. After a couple minutes of self-talk to get herself fired up she made her way through the village to Naruto's apartment.

She knocked on the door softly only to get no answer. She knocked a bit harder her next round, but still no response. Now she was getting a bit irked, but held it at bay. She knocked again harder, but still no answer. It was several minutes of this and Sakura got fed up and started banging on the door. Luckily the door was reinforced so it wouldn't go down easily. That and Sakura hadn't infused chakra into her fists yet either.

"NARUTO OPEN THIS DOOR THIS INSTANT!" Sakura shouted.

She heard the sound of stomping feet and she ceased her pounding and waited patiently for the door to open. She was ready to lay into her soon to be boyfriend for leaving her outside to wait only for the words to leave her.

When the door opened there stood a blond, but it wasn't Naruto. This blond was slightly taller than her and was female. She had a bed sheet wrapped around her body with it tucked around her breasts. She looked very angry and annoyed at being here at the door. Her arms were folded across her chest just enhancing her cleavage.

"Do you have any idea what time it is?" the female blond growled.

Sakura blinked. She was dumbfounded. Who the hell was this girl and why was she in Naruto's apartment wearing only a sheet?

"Who are you and why are you in Naruto's apartment dressed like that?" the pink haired ninja asked with anger laced in her voice.

"Look pinky, you're the one banging on the door in the morning so I should be asking the questions here" the blond girl said angrily.

Sakura was about fire back a retort when a new voice entered.

"Who's at the door Temari?"

Sakura knew that voice. It was Naruto's. This girl here in front of her was Temari. What the heck was she doing on here? Wasn't Temari with Shikamaru? Why was she here and not with Shikamaru?

Soon Naruto appeared looking disheveled and was running a hand through his bed head hair as the other hand was rubbing his eyes. He was only wearing his boxers, which had foxes on them. He got to the doorway and blinked.

"Sakura, what are you doing here?" he asked confused.

"I, um, I was, I, uh" Sakura stuttered as she stared at Naruto's bare muscled chest.

"Just spit it out pinky, we were in the middle of something when you interrupted" Temari said rolling her eyes.

This jarred Sakura and her mind began firing. She took in their, um, wardrobe in and her eyes widen. No way. This had be some kind of joke, right? There's no way Naruto and Temari were in the middle of doing THAT.

"Look Sakura, um, could you come back later. Temari and I have some unfinished business to take care of?" Naruto asked rubbing the back of his head.

Sakura just sputtered in response as her mind tried to comprehend what was going on.

"Come on Naruto, the bed is calling and I am going to win this challenge" Temari said.

"In your dreams" Naruto snorted.

Temari sashayed her way back into the apartment and looked over her bare shoulder and gave Naruto a lustful look.

"You can the talk the talk, but can you walk the walk" she said tauntingly.

Naruto felt himself stir and grinned his foxy grin.

"I think you know I can walk the walk last night. I _walked_ _A LOT_ last night" he said with a bit of smugness in his voice.

Temari blushed brightly as she remembered last night vividly. But she wasn't one to give up. She then did her best to push her blush down and get a determine look on her face.

"Round two then, I was just getting warmed up before" she said stubbornly.

"Sure, whatever" Naruto said rolling his eyes.

Temari made her way back to Naruto's bedroom and Naruto turned to Sakura who was still standing there totally in shocked at the sexually flirtatious banter she had just witnessed.

"I'll see you later today Sakura, bye" Naruto said then slammed the door in Sakura's face.

Sakura just stood there like a statue trying her best to figure out all she had just seen. It was too much for her and she finally passed out not to be noticed til much, much later.

**End**

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading and please review.**


	5. Ino Version

**One Shocking Surprise: Ino Version**

**By: Sheltie**

* * *

_I don't own Naruto at all_

* * *

**A/N: warning just a tiny bit of suggestive material at the end.**

* * *

Sakura was very angry. Her teammate was late. Hell, he was later than their porn reading jounin. What made matters worse was that when said jounin arrived he canceled their meeting due to a mission he was needed for. So coupled with having to wait so long for both her teammate and her sensei then add into the fact that she was on her period and that meant she wasn't one happy camper one bit. She was down right apocalyptic. So she stormed to her teammate's apartment to give him a piece of her mind then drag him to the training ground where she could teach him some very good reasons not to be late ever again.

"NARUTO, YOU IDIOT YOU WAKE UP NOW OR SO HELP ME!" the pink haired kunoichi shouted as she pounded on Naruto's reinforced door.

There was no answer, which pissed Sakura off even more as she kept banging on the door. Soon the door flew open and Sakura was about lay into her teammate both verbally and physically when a voice stopped her.

"Do you have any idea what time it is forehead?"

Sakura blinked.

"Ino, what are you doing here?" she asked all anger gone now replaced with utter confusion.

Before her was Ino Yamanaka, heiress of the Yamanaka clan. Her long blond hair was a complete mess and she was wearing a mesh undershirt making you able to see her purple bra underneath it. She also had on matching purple panties. Her arms were folded across her chest and she looked quite annoyed.

"So what the heck are you doing here forehead?" Ino asked with much annoyance laced in her voice.

"I, um, uh" Sakura stuttered out as her mind tried to wrap around a reason why Ino was at Naruto's and dressed like that.

"Who's at the door Ino?"

Naruto appeared only wearing his boxers that had foxes and bowls of ramen on them. Sakura blushed at the sight of how bare her teammate was. She had never seen him with such little clothing before. He moved to be in back of Ino and wrapped his arms around her waist. Ino leaned back against Naruto's nude chest and sighed as she made contact. The two looked quite comfortable in this position.

"It's just forehead" Ino said.

Naruto nodded then after kissing the top of Ino's head he turned to Sakura.

"What's up Sakura?" he asked happily.

Sakura let out an 'urk', but said nothing else. Her mind was overloading at the sight before her. Naruto and Ino, Naruto and Ino together. This was something that was totally unbelievable. It just wasn't possible at all. It had to be a joke, an illusion of some kind. A genjutsu. Yeah, it had to be a very powerful genjutsu of some kind. There was no way Naruto and Ino would be together like that, right?

"Look forehead, are you going to tell us what you're doing here or are you going to stand there all day. Naruto and I have some, 'stuff', we'd like to get done" Ino said with annoyance though a blush graced her face as she said the word 'stuff'.

Naruto looked down at Ino.

"You're calling what we did last night 'stuff'. I think it was more than just 'stuff', Ino. Given how many times we did that 'stuff'" Naruto said with a grin at the end.

Ino's blush increased with this, but then turned around in Naruto's grasp and wrapped her arms around Naruto's neck. She pressed her body up against Naruto's so not even a piece of paper could get in-between them.

"I don't think you were complaining last night" she said with a smirk and glint in her eye.

"No, far from it, if you remember correctly" Naruto said with his own foxy smirk.

Ino's smirk increased as she pushed herself closer into Naruto and began moving in a very suggestive way. Naruto groaned and tightened his grip on Ino as he reciprocated.

"You're insatiable" he said with a groan.

"Only for you, now take me to bed" Ino said panting slightly.

Naruto picked Ino up bridal style and spun around kicking the door shut as he left.

Sakura was still standing there, her brain still in meltdown mode. This was just too unbelievable. It was too much. When the sounds of giggling, gasping, and moaning was heard that was Sakura's cue to meet the ground. She passed out and wouldn't be noticed till much, much later.

**End**

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading and please review.**


	6. Hinata Version

**One Shocking Surprise: Hinata Version**

**By: Sheltie**

* * *

_I don't own Naruto at all_

* * *

**A/N: Hinata's turn.**

* * *

"NARUTO UZUMAKI, YOU BETTER OPEN THIS DOOR THIS INSTANT!" an enraged Sakura Haruno shouted.

It was just after eleven o'clock in the morning and everything was peaceful except for the constant beating of a pink haired kunoichi was doing on the front door of an apartment.

Sakura was pissed. She had a rare day off from the hospital and Naruto, her teammate and friend, had asked if she was up for some training at their old training grounds. She jumped at the chance since she hadn't seen the hyperactive blond in weeks. So she showed up a bit early for their planned meeting. He never showed. She waited til she got ticked. She was not going to let the blonde do a Kakashi on her. So she stormed her way to his apartment ready to give him a piece of her mind by way of a chakra-enhanced fist to the head.

She kept banging on the door since she didn't want to waste her chakra on breaking the door down. No, she wanted to save her energy for the main event, which would be a chakra-infused fist to her friend's head. She heard some shuffling footsteps and she stopped her pounding and began tapping her foot in waiting. The clicking of the locks and the sound of the doorknob turning got Sakura in a stance good for punching.

When the door opened it wasn't the blonde knucklehead ninja, no, it was a girl with pupil-less eyes. She had dark purple sort of bluish hair, which was messy due to just getting out of bed. She was wearing a black shirt that only went down mid thigh.

"What do you, oh Sakura, what are you doing here?" the pupil-less girl asked with her voice going from grumpy to a more timid voice.

Sakura could just blink at the sight of the girl.

"Why are you being so loud so early?" the girl asked yawning.

"W-who are you?" Sakura asked in shock.

The girl blinked out the last of the sleep from her eyes.

"It's me, Hinata Hyuga" Hinata said.

_Hinata, what the heck was Hinata doing at Naruto's?_ Sakura thought.

"What are you doing here Sakura?" Hinata asked reiterating her first question.

"Oh, well, Naruto wanted to do some training with me today" Sakura said.

"Oh, I am so sorry. I kind of made Naruto forget about that" Hinata said shyly as her cheeks grew quite red.

"What do you mean-" Sakura said, but was stopped when Naruto appeared.

Naruto was only clad in boxers that had foxes on them. His chest was bare showing his muscular frame. Sakura blushed and turned away since she was embarrassed. She had never seen Naruto so exposed before. He stood right behind Hinata and wrapped his arms around Hinata's waist. Hinata sighed as she rested her back against Naruto's chest.

"Hey Sakura" Naruto greeted.

_Wait a minute, Hinata is only wearing a shirt, Naruto, his boxers. That can only mean. Oh No, no, no, no. This can't be happening. I can't believe it_ Sakura thought frantically.

"It seems you were supposed to meet Sakura for training today" Hinata said in her normal soft voice.

"Oh, yeah. I guess I forgot" Naruto said scratching the back of his head and giving a sheepish smile.

"Um, that's alright, we can just meet a bit later. I gotta go, see ya later Naruto, Hinata" Sakura said in a rushed tone than ran without looking back.

Naruto looked at where Sakura once was then looked down at Hinata, who was still leaning against him.

"I guess she knows now" he said.

"Yes she does" Hinata said then dragged Naruto back inside.

**End**

* * *

**A/N: Thanks reading and please review.**


	7. Wind & Weapon Edition

**One Shocking Surprise: Wind & Weapon Edition**

**By: Sheltie**

* * *

_I don't own Naruto at all_

* * *

**A/N: This one will have Naruto get with Tenten and Temari. Hope you like it.**

* * *

Hinata was ready. She was confident enough to do this. Well, that's what she keeps telling herself that is. So with almost an hour of a self pep talk and arguing with herself she made her way to a certain blonde's apartment. What she didn't know was she wouldn't be the only one heading there.

Meanwhile somewhere else Sakura was finally ready. She had thought long and hard about it and decided it was meant to be. Naruto was going to be her boyfriend. After years and years of the blond pestering her for a date she'd give him one and then go from there. So she left feeling very confident.

Neither Hinata or Sakura knew they were headed to the same destination as they took different routes. They collided with one another outside Naruto's door.

"Hinata, what are you doing here?" Sakura asked surprised.

"I could ask you the same Sakura. I know you have a day off from the hospital and you usually sleep in on those days" Hinata said just as surprised as Sakura.

"I, uh, wanted to see if Naruto wanted to do some training with me today. It has been a long time since we've done that" Sakura said making a lie up on the spot.

"Oh, um, I see" Hinata said.

"What are you doing here?" Sakura asked.

"Oh, well, I was, um" Hinata said.

Before either could say another thing the door opened and it revealed a certain blond. He was dressed in just his boxers which had battle fans and kunai all over them. His hair was still a mess from sleeping.

"Hey you two, what are you doing here?" he asked with a yawn.

Hinata 'eeped' as a rosy hue covered her cheeks. Sakura was just as red as she saw how much Naruto had grown. Damn, he looked fine. He had a nice bod thanks to the years of strenuous training he put himself through. But before either girl could speak another voice was heard.

"Naruto baby, who's at the door, it's too early?"

"Just Sakura and Hinata" Naruto called back.

Two figures soon appeared both stopping at Naruto's sides. One was a longhaired brunette and the other was a dirty blond. What got both Sakura's and Hinata's attention was the attire of the other two girls. They both were wearing shirts that Naruto had probably thrown on the floor. The shirts just ended several inches above their panties, which meant it showed off their toned stomachs along with their fit and shapely legs. The two girls were stunning even with their messy just out of bed hair.

"Who are you two and why are you with Naruto?" Sakura demanded.

"Sakura, it's me, Tenten" the brunette said.

Tenten, this was Tenten, it couldn't be.

Hinata thought Tenten had a thing for her cousin Neji, why was she with Naruto and dressed like that? It didn't make any sense to the Hyuga.

As for Sakura she was in the state of mind as Hinata. She thought the weapons loving girl loved the stoic Hyuga prodigy. So why Tenten with Naruto dressed like that?

"Okay, and what about you?" Sakura asked turning to the dirty blond.

"It's me, Temari. Geez, you'd think coming here all the time as ambassador for Suna you'd remember me" the dirty blond said rolling her eyes.

This was another shock since both Sakura and Hinata thought the Suna kunoichi was in a relationship with a certain lazy chunin. But if that was true then why was she with Naruto?

/Scene Break/

Somewhere a lazy chunin sneezed.

Troublesome" he said as he went back to cloud watching.

/Scene Break/

"Wh-wh-what's going on here?" Hinata asked.

Sakura's eyes widen. As a certain realization hit her. It was too farfetched to believe, but still it hit her and it stayed.

"It can't be, no that's not possible. It's just not possible" the pink haired kunoichi muttered.

Temari smirked.

"What can't be possible?" the Suna Kunoichi asked with a smirk.

"Yeah, what can't be possible?" Tenten asked with a smirk of her own.

Sakura was still trying to wrap her head around what she had just realized while it had just dawned on Hinata. The Hyuga looked at Tenten then at Temari then back at Tenten then Temari. This just couldn't be possible. Her pupil-less eyes wide in disbelief.

"Um, what are you two doing here?" Naruto asked.

This jarred both Hinata and Sakura from their thoughts of disbelief.

"Oh, uh, I wanted to see if you wanted to train with me since we haven't in a long time" Sakura said with her brain still trying to come to terms with what she had just figured out.

"I, um, want to train with you also" Hinata said since she had no lie of her own she just 'borrowed' Sakura's.

"Sorry girls. Naruto is going to be a bit busy 'training' with us for some time" Temari said with a devilish smile.

Tenten mirrored that smile while Hinata's blush went to epic proportions and Sakura was doing a fish out of water imitation.

"Come Naruto, we've taken a long enough break. Back to the trenches" Tenten said.

Temari just sauntered off back to the bedroom swaying her hips enticingly. Tenten followed suit doing her own hip sway. Naruto didn't take his eyes off both girls and their little sexy walk. He whipped his head around real quick to the two girls at the door.

"Sorrygottagobye!" he said quickly then slammed the door closed.

Sakura and Hinata stood there not sure what to do. They finally left in a daze with only one thing on their minds. They needed a drink, several of them.

**End**

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading and please review.**


	8. Snake Mistress Edition

**One Shocking Surprise: Snake Mistress Edition**

**By: Sheltie**

* * *

_I don't own Naruto at all_

* * *

**A/N: Anko's turn here.**

* * *

Kurenai Yuhi sighed as she looked everywhere for her wayward friend. She had last seen Anko Mitarashi, Konoha's resident Snake Mistress, last night when the two went out drink that night. Well, Anko drank and Kurenai was there to watch and make sure her best friend didn't do anything too dangerous or reckless. But this was Anko we're talking about here so there was nothing really out of bounds for her. Anyway, back to the genjutsu mistress' search she had looked high and low for her friend checking all of Anko's usual hangouts, but no sign of her at all.

"Anko, you better be alright or so help me" Kurenai muttered to herself.

She had checked the missions office on the off chance that Anko was on a mission and didn't let her know. But according to them and the chart of available shinobi the office had it showed Anko should still be in the village. So this led to Kurenai to look all over once again. She was getting very frustrated when she heard something.

"Hey, you heard. That snake whore was last seen with the little demon" a civilian said.

"What, you've got to making that up," the second civilian said.

"I am not, I heard it from a reliable source" the first civilian said.

Kurenai immediately rushed off not wanting or needing to hear any more. She now knew where to find Anko. She finally got to Naruto's building and made her way to the sunny blonde's apartment. She knew this since she saw Hinata follow Naruto home one day. She knocked loudly on the door.

There was no answer and Kurenai frowned. It was passed noon. He should be up. Besides, she knew he was in the village since his name wasn't on the out for a mission board and she would have seen him on her search for Anko before. You can't miss him with all the orange he loved to wear.

She knocked on the door, harder this time. She kept doing this and was about to kick the door down when it opened. The genjutsu mistress was about to ask the sunny blond if he had seen Anko, but her mouth was left hanging open when right in front of her was Anko.

Anko let out a big yawn.

"Oh come on, it's too early for a wake up call. Huh, Kurenai, what are you doing here?" she asked with confusion laced in her voice.

Kurenai was speechless with what was before her. Here was Anko in the doorway of Naruto's apartment. She just had her trench coat on that barely covered her nude body. She was also wearing what appeared to be a pair of Naruto's boxers if the pictures of ramen bowls with wings were any indication.

"Kurenai, why are you here?" Anko asked again confused as to why her best friend was here.

"I, uh, came. I was worried about you" Kurenai said.

"Oh, I am fine. In fact better than fine" Anko said with a bright 'I just had the best sex of my life' smile on her face.

Before Kurenai could respond a bare-chested Naruto came to the door. He wrapped his arms around Anko's waist stroking her taut belly. Anko moaned as she leaned into Naruto's embrace sensually rubbing a certain area on Naruto's body with her butt. This made Naruto groaned and nip at Anko's ear causing her to purr a bit.

These actions had Kurenai staring at them unable to look away at the sight before her.

"Come back to bed my Serpent Nymph" Naruto whispered into Anko's ear.

Anko groaned and pushed her rear into Naruto's groin harder than before.

Kurenai, who should be used to this was completely stunned by this all.

"Sorry Kurenai, got to go. Important business and all that jazz" Anko said then slammed the door shut.

Kurenai stood there still stunned as her brain tried to reboot and then compute what she had just seen. It took several tries then she shook her head. She could hear the sounds of both Naruto and Anko coming from the apartment.

"Fuck it, I'm going to get a drink and forget all about this. This never happened" she said then rushed to the nearest bar.

**End**

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading and please review.**


	9. Slug Edition

**One Shocking Surprise: Slug Edition**

**By: Sheltie**

* * *

_I don't own Naruto at all_

* * *

**A/N: okay, I got this from a request by Shawn129.**

* * *

Jiraiya was looking all over for Tsunade. She was supposed to be in her office, but wasn't there at all. Normally Shizune would be out looking too, but she was sick and was forced on bed rest to til she got better. So it was left to Jiraiya to do the searching. The Anbu was also looking, but they've come up empty handed in finding their Hokage. They needed to find Tsunade quickly before the other villages hear about this and think they can attack when Konoha is leaderless.

"Where can she be, I've checked every bar in Konoha?" the toad sage muttered under his breath as he leapt across rooftops.

He has checked every bar there was even in the red light district just to be sure. You never know. But he didn't see a blond hair or big boob anywhere. This was beginning to worry him since Tsunade could be hurt badly and maybe had no way of contacting them. Sure, she's the best medic in the world, but that didn't mean a thing when you're injured severely and possibly unconscious as well.

All these scenarios ran through his head. These kinds of things haven't been seen in the hermit's mind since the war. He shivered at all these horrid images and possible scenes. He was worried about his old teammate. Then a spark of an idea hit him.

Naruto.

He should go and tell him what's going on since the lad knows Konoha pretty well and could help him on the search. It had been a long time since he saw his apprentice any way and should probably say hi. Though this was kind of a bad time to do just that. But he veered off his course and headed to Naruto's apartment. He got there and frowned. He really needed to find a new place for his godson. The apartment complex was run down and about two shakes from being called condemned. But he shook those thoughts away. He'd do something about that later. He knocked on the door hoping the brat was home.

"What do you want, do you know what time it is?" Naruto asked as he opened the door.

Jiraiya saw his apprentice looked like he just got out of bed. His hair was an awful mess and he was only wearing a pair of boxers Jiraiya hazard to guess that the blond just threw on. Naruto's bare torso was nude to all who could see and it would've caused many women and girls drooling if they saw it.

"Huh, pervy sage, what are you doing here isn't a bath house open or something?" Naruto asked.

"Why do you still call me that name?" Jiraiya asked with a vain bulging from his forehead.

Naruto ignored his sensei. He was used to this reaction.

Jiraiya was about to rant some more then a whiff of something caught his nose. He knew this scent well after all of his years of travel. His nose was quite sensitive to certain smells now and this one made his nose twitch almost violently. It sent signals to his brain and it didn't take his brain too long to process them. His eyes widened then he got a perverted look on his face combined with a look of great happiness too. It was a scary look to say the least.

"You did it brat, you've become a man I am so proud of you. So who did you do? Was it that pink hair girl you always go on about? Wait, don't tell me, it was that shy Hyuga, she's always had a thing for you and I bet she's a beast in the sack. The quiet and shy ones are always like that. Believe me, I know" Jiraiya said giggling pervertedly as a bit of blood oozed from his nose.

Naruto opened his mouth, but Jiraiya cut him off before a syllable could be uttered.

"Wait, it was that weapons girl wasn't it. She's probably very kinky with all those weapons hidden on her person. I bet she can play hide the Kunai very well. Oh no, it was that Yamanaka girl, she has a nice figure I guess and you have spent a lot time at her family shop. No, it was that Suna girl that is the ambassador for Suna. She wanted to thank you for saving her brother, yeah that's it" Jiraiya said as he looked like a fortune teller with his hand waving about as he tried to guess who Naruto had slept with. All that was missing was the goofy looking outfit and crystal ball.

"What is that old pervert going on about now?"

This caused Jiraiya to freeze in position with his legs in a stance and his arms waving about. Because appearing at the door with Naruto was the last person he would expect to see there. It was Tsunade. She looked like a mess like Naruto. Her hair that was usually in a ponytail was askew, she was wearing just her robe, which didn't cover much to tell you the truth and it would be one movement and it would slip revealing all even with the robe tied in a quick fashion. The robe went down to cover just high thigh, which meant she was at most kind of decent.

"Well Jiraiya, what are you doing here?" Tsunade asked in a tone.

Now if Jiraiya's brain was working, that's if it was ever working. He'd have realized the tone Tsunade was using meant she was pissed and very close in sending Jiraiya flying with one of her fists. But Jiraiya's brain wasn't functioning. It seemed to halt and took moments to reboot, which sounded like an old computer being turned on. He immediately dropped to his knees bowing to Naruto.

"Oh great wise one, I am here to learn your ways. Please teach me" he groveled as tears streamed down his eyes.

Naruto and Tsunade looked at the pervert with confused looks. Just what was going through the hermit's mind to make him act like this.

"Um, pervy sage have you been huffing from some secret stash I don't know about?" Naruto asked.

"No oh wise one. I only wish to know how you were able to bed Tsunade. I wish to learn so I can go out and spread your holy message to the masses" Jiraiya said still on his knees and tears still coming down.

Naruto looked at Tsunade for help. She knew him longer. Tsunade sighed and rubbed her temples. Even out of the office she was getting a headache.

"So Naruto my boy. How was she? Was she a fiery lover, a gentle one, or maybe both?" Jiraiya asked.

He was off his knees now and a notebook in hand ready to write. His perverted gleam in his eyes was going overboard.

"How did she feel? Were they as soft and pillowy as they look? Was it amazing? How many times did you do it? Was she the dominant one or submissive? Was there any toys involved? Any role-playing going on? How does it feel to be to the envy of every man?" Jiraiya asked still bombarding Naruto with questions.

Tsunade clenched her fist and with a chakra-enhanced uppercut to Jiraiya's chin she sent the perverted hermit flying through the air.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" he screamed as he soared through the air.

"Well that takes care of that. Lets get back to that 'physical' you started with me last night. I think you missed some areas" Naruto said with a lustful glint in his eye.

"Yes, I think I did. And as a good medic they can leave no stone unturned. They must make sure their patient is healthy and in tip-top condition" Tsunade said in a husky tone as she licked her lips.

Naruto wrapped an arm around Tsunade's waist spinning them around so they were heading to his bedroom. His hand undoing the knot on the robe letting it fall away as he back kicked the door shut.

No one saw Tsunade for the rest of the day and Jiraiya was found early the next morning in a huge crater unconscious with a big perverted grin on his face mumbling 'I'm so proud' over and over.

**End**

* * *

**A/N: well I'm finished with this idea. Hope Shaawn129 liked what I did with it. Please send me any other OSS ideas you have to me either in the review section or PM me. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	10. Ice Maiden Edition

**One Shocking Surprise: Ice Maiden Edition**

**By: Sheltie**

* * *

_I don't own Naruto at all_

* * *

**A/N: this one is a femHaku in it.**

* * *

Sakura walked up the stairs to see how Naruto was doing. He was badly injured during the fight on the bridge. It was strange as how their enemies, Zabuza and Haku, became their allies when they found out they were being double-crossed by Gato. After the fight Naruto was placed in his own room to recover from his injuries. Haku decided to help treat Naruto since she was the only one with any medical experience.

"Naruto, are you awake?" Sakura asked as she knocked on the door.

The door opened and instead of Naruto was Haku, but something was different about her. For one her hair was a total mess, her kimono looked like she haphazardly threw it on and she had an odd gleam in her eye. Not to mention her flush cheeks and mild labor breathing.

"Oh, it's you Sakura. How are you this morning?" Haku asked trying to act normal.

"I am fine, is Naruto alright?" Sakura asked.

"He's fine, in fact better than fine. I believe he's close to a full recovery" Haku said with a hint of red in her cheeks.

"Good, Kakashi sensei wants him to guard Tazuna when he's up" Sakura said.

"Oh, well, um" Haku muttered.

Haku then felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist as she felt a bare chest crash against her back. She didn't resist at all and sighed as she nestled in. Her eyes closed for a moment of bliss.

"What's taking so long my Ice princess, you still need to give me a _thorough_ examination?" Naruto asked whispering into Haku's ear then began nibbling it.

Haku did her best to suppress a groan, but it still escaped.

Sakura just stood there shocked at what she was seeing. This couldn't be happening. The idiot Naruto and Haku? That just wasn't possible.

Naruto looked up from his teasing of Haku.

"Oh Sakura, what are you doing here?" he asked casually.

Sakura just blinked as her mind still tried to compute what she was seeing. Bare-chested Naruto, Haku's state of dress, it was adding up, but not to where she was liking and her young mind was crashing.

"Whatever, come Haku. You can give me my exam then I'll give you one" Naruto said as he rubbed her tummy sensually as he slowly was undoing the strap on her kimono.

Haku didn't hold back a groan this time and she turned to Naruto and kissed him hard. The two made out for a bit then Haku turned back to Sakura who was still dazed.

"Sakura let your sensei know that Naruto is still under observation and won't be able to return to duty for a while" she said.

Naruto picked Haku up bridal style making sure to grope her butt making Haku blush and giggle. Naruto kicked the door shut and soon the sounds of soft moaning was heard.

Sakura stood there, her brain totally shut down. She then fell down unconscious not to be found til Sasuke found her and dragged her downstairs.

**End**

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading and please review.**


	11. Inuzuka Edition

**One Shocking Surprise: Inuzuka Edition**

**By: Sheltie**

* * *

_I don't own Naruto at all_

* * *

**A/N: okay, here's a fun one I thought having both Tsume and Hana would be fun since I can do Kiba's reaction to it all. There's no incest in this so hold off throwing the flaming toilet paper at me.**

* * *

Kiba wasn't in a great mood. For starters he awoke late then he had to make his own breakfast because his mom wasn't there. Then he was late for his meeting with Kurenai sensei and she scolded him for being late. Next Kurenai put him through torture or in her case training as a punishment for being late. Kurenai seemed to be a foul mood and Kiba wasn't sure why. He asked Shino during a break and all his usually quiet friend said was it's her time of the month, which confused the young Inuzuka though Hinata blushed madly.

After that Kiba went back home to train, but found he couldn't find his mom or sister at all. They were nowhere on the compound and Kiba looked everywhere for them both. So Kiba was very unhappy since he wanted his mom to teach him some more of their clan's techniques. But like stated before she was nowhere in sight. So Kiba decided to go and find his mom and sister. He looked everywhere sniffing for their scent and though it took a long time since it was quite faint he ended up at a certain blonde's door.

Kiba wasn't sure why his mom and sister were at Naruto's, but it didn't matter to him. He started banging on the door.

"HEY IDIOT WAKE UP!" the young Inuzuka yelled.

Akamaru whimpered as he sensed the upcoming trouble. He left his owner quickly not wanting to face what was to come. Kiba didn't even realize Akamaru had left him as he kept banging away at the door.

The door was yanked open and Kiba was about to lay into Naruto, but found his mom instead. Tsume was quite angry at being woken up when it was her day off. She glared at her son and bared her teeth.

"Mom?" Kiba asked dumbly.

"What do you want pup I was in the middle of something very important?" Tsume asked in a slight growl.

Kiba's feeble mind clicked as he saw what his mom was wearing, which was an oversized t-shirt with a swirl on the front. The shirt just went to her mid thigh. Her hair was a total mess. She looked quite annoyed like she was being interrupted from something quite enjoyable.

"What's going on here?" Kiba asked/shouted.

"Why in the hell are you so loud little brother?" Hana asked as she appeared at the door.

Kiba's jaw dropped as he saw that his sister was dressed in a very familiar trench coat that had red flames licking the bottom and if you saw the back you'd see a giant fox imprinted on it. The only other thing she was wearing was a pair of thong style panties. Her hair was in the same disarray as her mom's and she walked a bit bow-legged. Kiba knew whose jacket it was. This stunned and enraged the young Inuzuka, but he wasn't sure which one he felt more. They were warring within him and on his face it looked like he was spasming out since his face kept changing and mixing expressions it was like he had several facial ticks all going at once.

"Why are you here Kiba, mom and I are enjoying our day off?" Hana asked with annoyance as she made sure the trench coat covered up herself enough so not to flash anyone on the street.

Kiba let out a croak as his brain did its best to connect the dots, but even that was slow since Kiba isn't known for his brains. Though a part of him knew what was going on his brain had yet to get there.

Before either Inuzuka woman could ask Kiba again Naruto appeared just wearing a pair of boxers nude chest. His hair was a complete mess. He came up behind the two women and wrapped an arm around both Tsume and Hana's waists. He pulled them tightly to his body like he was reaffirming his claim.

"Come on back to bed you two, we've still got plenty of time to mate" he said in a lustful growl.

Both Inuzuka women shivered at the tone already feeling heat rise from their loins.

Hana bent down and kissed Naruto tongue and all.

"In a moment my alpha. We need to know why my dolt of a brother is here" she said.

"Huh, Kiba, oh hey" Naruto said not moving his hands from Tsume or Hana.

Kiba's eye twitched.

"Kiba if you're going to stand there like an idiot then we'll be going. We have more important _business_ to attend to" Tsume said.

Naruto smirked as he moved his hand under Tsume's shirt and rubbed her tummy and then slowly moved up. Tsume moaned as she leaned down and kissed Naruto heatedly.

"You heard her Kiba, we got some important _business_ to get to. So see ya" Naruto said as he dragged Tsume and Hana back into his apartment then slammed the door on Kiba's face.

Kiba stood there with his expression a mixture of rage and of being stunned. It looked like he was constipated really.

"Going to kill Naruto" he said before his brain overload and he passed out.

**End**

* * *

**A/N: and there you have it. I am planning of having Hana and Tsume have their own stories later, but wanted to this one first. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	12. Flute Illusionist Edition

**One Shocking Surprise: Flute Illusionist Edition**

**By: Sheltie**

* * *

_I don't own Naruto at all_

* * *

**A/N: okay I got this idea from pain17ification. Thank you for it. Warning foul language will be used in this.**

* * *

Shikamaru was annoyed. He was spending a nice day watching the clouds when he remembered that he was supposed to meet up with Naruto. Well he got to the meeting spot, but no Naruto. He waited for a long while then got fed up. This made the lazy Nara very grumpy and now here he was leaping across rooftops to Naruto's apartment to give the blond a piece of his mind.

The two have been meeting and doing a bit of training. Shikamaru after the failed Sasuke retrieval mission had taken is duties as chunin much more seriously. He even started to train more than what he usually did. Naruto was a great sparring partner since the blond would keep egging the Nara on to do better and it was a great mental challenge too. The smartest chunin facing off against Konoha's most unpredictable ninja.

Shikamaru finally made it to the door of Naruto's apartment. He banged on the door.

"Naruto, Naruto get up you lazy sack of bones" he called.

Now this was shocking to hear a Nara call anyone else lazy, but Shikamaru was in a mood as stated before. He kept knocking til the door was wrenched open. Shikamaru stood there in absolute shock. Before him was the redhead that almost killed him during the Sasuke retrieval mission.

"What the fuck do you want shit stain?" the redhead asked in a growl.

"What are you doing here?" Shikamaru asked blankly.

"I live here you fucking dumb shit," Tayuya said with anger and annoyance.

Shikamaru blinked then remembered. As they were gathering up the rest of the retrieval team they found Tayuya wasn't dead from the trees crushing her, but was on death's doorstep. Naruto himself had carried her all the way back to Konoha. He had awoken while Kakashi was carrying him. He argued that Tayuya should be saved since she could provide very important intel on Orochimaru and the snake's plans as well as the numbers the snake had under his control.

So it was with great grumbling that they took the last surviving member of the Sound Four back to Konoha to get healed by Tsunade. After recovering from her injuries Tayuya was put under watch. Naruto was chosen since it was him who brought her back so she was his responsibility.

But this wasn't what made Shikamaru struck dumb really. No, it was the state of dress Tayuya had shown up at the door in. Meaning she wasn't wearing much at all in the first place. A black shirt that seemed to be a bit small for her. It covered her chest, but you could see all of her taut tummy. A pair of flying ramen bowl boxers completed the outfit. Her long dark red hair in a total mess.

Shikamaru blinked as his mind raced to a conclusion that was sound, but each one ended up right to where he didn't want his mind to go. Thus causing a bit of an overload for the Nara.

"Who's at the door my foul mouth angel?" Naruto's voice called.

"It's just that lazy ass motherfucker" Tayuya responded.

Out came Naruto bare-chested only wearing a pair of boxers. He wrapped his arms around Tayuya's waist petting her bare stomach making the former member of the Sound Four purr.

"Hey Shika, what are you doing here?" Naruto asked as he kept up his ministration on Tayuya's stomach.

Shikamaru's eyes flicked from Naruto to Tayuya to Naruto's hands on Tayuya's stomach. His mind was definitely over loading now.

"Came by, supposed to, meet me," he mumbled out as metaphorical smoke erupted from his ears.

"Oh right, sorry about that. Tayuya and I got caught, um, getting to know one another better," Naruto said with a foxy grin.

Shikamaru just nodded as his mind was now going blank.

"Yeah, that's okay. We'll just reschedule or something. Listen I got to go I think I hear my mom calling me, it sounds important. Gotta go!" he said then rushed off as fast as he could.

"Huh, that's odd Shikamaru would never willing go to see his mom since he says she's too troublesome" Naruto said with a furrowed brow.

"Who gives a flying fuck? Lets get back to knowing one another. I think we've still got a lot of ground to cover" Tayuya said as she spun around and wrapped her arms around Naruto's neck and kissed him.

"As you wish my angel" Naruto said then scooped Tayuya up and carried her to his bedroom making sure to kick the door shut.

The sounds of giggling, groaning, and moaning and several cuss words were heard throughout the apartment.

**End**

* * *

**A/N: and that's my Tayuya one. Hope you all liked it. Again thanks to pain17ification for the idea. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	13. Kitty Cat Edition

**One Shocking Surprise: Kitty Cat Edition**

**By: Sheltie**

* * *

_I don't own Naruto at all_

* * *

**A/N: it's Yugito's turn to play.**

* * *

Sakura hopped from rooftop to rooftop to Naruto's place. She hadn't seen him since he returned from a mission. That was a few days ago. So here she was making her way to her blond teammate's place to see how he was doing. She got there and knocked on the door. There was on answer. This irked the pink haired girl, but she kept her temper. She knocked again, but again no answer. This caused Sakura to release a bit of her anger. She began knocking which then turned to banging on the door, loudly. Thankfully Naruto's door was reinforced so it would take a lot to knock it down. Plus the fact that Sakura hadn't gone into using chakra enhanced knocks yet probably helped too.

"NARUTO YOU LAZY ASS WAKE UP!" the pink haired kunoichi shouted.

The door is wrenched open and Sakura was about to lay into her teammate for making her wait for so long, but her ready to use tirade dissipated quickly when before her wasn't her blond teammate.

No the person standing in front of her was still blond, but the person was a she. _She_ was wearing just a bed sheet that was wrapped around her body tucked in just to show a bit of her top cleavage., which looked quite impressive. The blond female crossed her arms as she glared at Sakura, which made her breasts look bigger. She also looked older than her not too much older, but still older. Her blond hair was long and quite disheveled. Not to mention the blonde's eyes were a dark violet color and had a cat like appearance to them. Also she was maybe a couple inches taller than Sakura.

"Can I help you?" she asked with great annoyance in her voice.

"Uh, wha, who" Sakura stumbled.

"Oh great are all Konoha kunoichi as brain dead as you?" the blonde asked rolling her eyes.

This enraged Sakura.

"I am not brain dead. I am the apprentice of Lady Tsunade" she said with pride.

"She must've handed it out as charity" the blond snorted.

Sakura growled as she balled up a fist ready to knock whoever this girl was. But she was stopped when someone appeared. It was Naruto, he was wearing only his boxers meaning his chest was nude. Sakura blushed at the sight of her teammate's appearance. Naruto's hair was just as messy as the blond girl's hair. He wrapped his arms around the blond girl's waist and nuzzled her neck making the blond girl's head to crane to the side to give Naruto more access. This made the blond girl to purr as Naruto used his mouth to lavish attention on her neck with her eyes closed enjoying it all.

Sakura stood there stunned again wondering who this girl was and how'd Naruto know her.

"Naruto, who is she?" she asked.

"This is Yugito. I found her badly injured when I was returning from my mission. I brought her here to get better" Naruto said looking up at Sakura to answer her then went back to his ministrations.

"Why didn't you take her to the hospital?" Sakura asked.

"She's from another village. Thought it was better to keep her secret and get her healed and get her out of here without any trouble" Naruto said as his hands began roaming Yugito's bed sheet clothed body making Yugito moan.

Yugito moved her head and her lips met with Naruto's. They kissed as Naruto's hands kept going with Yugito wiggling and gyrating.

Sakura was shocked as her eyes couldn't pull away from what she was seeing. Naruto and this girl Yugito were making out and touching one another in very erotic ways. She then saw Yugito push her body back against Naruto and began grinding against it. Naruto was reciprocating the action with much enthusiasm.

"Mmmm Naruto. I need more _bed rest_ til I well enough to go" Yugito purred sensually.

"I concur, need more rest, much more" Naruto groaned as he pushed his pelvis hard against Yugito's ass.

With some quick actions the bed sheet was flung off and the door slammed shut so there was only a flash of skin from Yugito. Sakura was now covered with said bed sheet. It took her a moment to realize what was on her and when she did she wrenched it off and threw to the ground violently like it was on fire. She then ran away as fast as she can.

_Shower, I need a shower. So dirty, so, so dirty. Clean, need to get clean. Yes a shower, a very, very cold shower_ she thought as she raced to her apartment. She also knew she needed a hell of a lot of alcohol too just try and forget what she saw.

**End**

* * *

**A/N: well that's my Yugito one. Hoped you liked it. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	14. Bad Girl Edition

**One Shocking Surprise: Bad Girl Edition**

**By: Sheltie**

* * *

_I don't own Naruto at all_

* * *

**A/N: Kin and Tayuya together. This idea comes from SerpentKing707. Thanks for it and I hope I got your idea down the way you'll like it. Warning there is foul language in this, you've been warned.**

* * *

Sakura was annoyed and a bit angry. She had just left Tsunade's office and the blond Hokage wasn't in a pleasant mood. Mainly because Naruto wasn't there for their morning check in. This irked Sakura and she decided to head to Naruto's to give him a piece of her mind as well as a head bashing too. Oh, Naruto was going to get a punching that would rival that of Tsunade and Jiraiya's. She got to the door of Naruto's apartment and started banging on the door right off the bat.

"NARUTO GET OUT HERE RIGHT NOW!" Sakura screeched.

She kept up her banging the door til it was wrenched open. Before the pink haired kunoichi were two girls. One was black haired the other a redhead. Both were wearing what appeared to be Naruto's shirts that barely covered themselves totally considering that you could see they were wearing thongs. Their hair was a total mess making look like they just crawled right out of bed.

Sakura's eyes expanded to epic proportions at the appearance of these two. They were Kin Tsuchi and Tayuya. Both were former Sound kunoichis, but they defect from their village. For Kin, Naruto saved her from getting killed by Kabuto who was going to poison her through her I.V. As for Tayuya, Kin convinced her to defect during the invasion. Tsunade after being appointed as Hokage made them be Naruto's responsibility. So that meant they lived in the apartment next to his.

"What the fuck do you want you flat-chested bitch?" Tayuya asked scowling at Sakura.

Sakura said nothing as her mind was doing her best to figure what the hell was going on as well as not trying to come to the conclusion that it was leading to. It just couldn't be true, it just couldn't.

"Yeah, what are you doing here? Don't you have gay emo to be stalking somewhere? Kin asked.

Both Kin and Tayuya didn't really care for Sakura since the pink haired girl was a fan girl and they only gave real, true kunoichi like themselves a bad name. Plus, she interrupted some quality time they were having with a certain blond headed shinobi. They only tolerated Sakura since she was Naruto's teammate.

"Come on you little cunt weed. We don't have all fucking day. So spill it," Tayuya said now getting really annoyed.

"We have more important things to do than stand here with you" Kin said folding her arms across her chest.

Sakura was still stunned at what she was seeing and her mind was still fighting itself at reaching the most obvious conclusion to this situation. It just wasn't possible for this to even happen in her mind that it was hard for her to even grasp it.

"What's taking you two so long?" Naruto asked, as he appeared in-between the two former Sound kunoichi. He wrapped his arms around their waists pulling them tightly to him.

Kin and Tayuya leaned into Naruto's hold as they rested their hands on his bare-chest and laid their heads on his shoulders.

Sakura's jaw dropped as she saw Naruto was only wearing a pair of boxers. He looked the same as Kin and Tayuya with his hairstyle. This only let more credence to her conclusion, but still her mind fought her.

"Oh Sakura, what are you doing here?" Naruto asked.

Sakura let out a sound.

"Sakura, are you there?" Naruto asked.

Again Sakura let out an unintelligible sound.

"Come on Naruto. Leave the cunt weed. The bed's calling and I'm in need of a fucking" Tayuya said as she dragged Naruto away.

Naruto said nothing as he was led away.

Kin smirked as she watched the two and shut the door on Sakura's face. She followed the two to the bedroom.

Sakura stood there still stunned. She then began hearing sounds of the three's lovemaking and this made Sakura warring brain shut down. She fainted dead away not to be noticed til much, much later.

**End**

* * *

**A/N: and that's the end of this one. I hope SerpentKing707 liked how I did his idea. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	15. the Hyuga Edition

**One Shocking Surprise: the Hyuga Edition**

**By: Sheltie**

* * *

_I don't own Naruto at all_

* * *

**A/N: I thought a Naruto/Hinata/Hanabi would be an interest twist. Hints of incest is in this so be warned if you don't like that kind of thing then don't read at all.**

* * *

Neji was annoyed. No, slash that. He was practically pissed. He was going to ask Tenten to go out with him after so many years of her pining for him. He had decided enough was enough and he'd put her out of her misery. But then a snag, he was asked by Hiashi to look for his two missing daughters. Supposedly they never came back home last night after a training session.

So Neji looked and looked, but no sign of either of his cousins. He then asked around and heard that the two sisters were last seen with Naruto of all people. So the Hyuga prodigy made his way to the blonde's apartment hoping to get some answers. When he got there he sighed and knocked on the door and waited. The door opened to reveal a boxer-clad Naruto rubbing his eyes with his blond spiky hair a total mess.

"Why so early?" he mumbled.

"Sorry to wake you Naruto, but I am in need of your help" Neji said ignoring Naruto's attire.

"With what?" Naruto asked yawning.

"I have heard you were the last to see Hinata and Hanabi and I wonder if you could tell me where I can find them" Neji said.

Naruto froze at this.

_Crap, what am I going to do?_ the blond thought.

Fate didn't seem to feel like playing by Naruto's rules at this time and a figure appeared at the door hugging Naruto's side.

"Who's at the door so early?"

"Hanabi, what are you doing here and wearing that?" Neji asked with wide eyes.

Before him was Hanabi Hyuga, Hinata's little sister and Neji's young cousin. Hanabi was wearing her jacket that looked just like Hinata's and it was zipped up a bit though it clearly showed that she had nothing on underneath along with a pair of very skimpy panties that left nothing to the imagination.

Neji glared at Naruto. Naruto gulped and grinned nervously.

"What is this Naruto?" Neji growled.

"Ease off Neji, Naruto didn't do anything wrong. We were the ones to seduce him" Hinata said.

The eldest Hyuga sister appeared and she was wearing one of Naruto's shirts that was small on her and it only came to the top part of her panties, which were just as skimpy as her sister's.

Neji's eyes were now bulging seeing this and it had nothing to do with his Byakugan.

"Yeah, you have any idea how hard it was to seduce Naruto. He has a will of iron and it took everything sis and I had to get him to crack" Hanabi said devilish smile.

"I didn't hear you complain when we made out with each other" Hinata said.

"How could I complain with your tongue down my throat" Hanabi shot back.

"Good point" Hinata said with a smirk.

Neji let out a choking sound as an unwanted visual image crossed his mind.

"Though what you did with your tongue made me squeal with so much delight" Hanabi said with a blissful smile on her face as she remembered the scene.

"I picked a few things from Anko" Hinata said with an Anko-like smirk.

"Really, you think she can teach me?" Hanabi asked curiously.

"Sure, Anko likes teaching those kinds of things though Kurenai sensei doesn't like me learning it" Hinata said.

Neji let out another choking sound as more unwanted visuals crossed his mind.

"Really?" Hanabi asked hopefully.

"Sure, where do you think I learn to do _that_ on Naruto" Hinata said with a smirk.

Hanabi looked excited at the prospected of learning _that_.

"Ladies, as much as I like hearing you talk we still have a guest here" Naruto said rubbing the back of his head.

The Hyuga sisters turned to their cousin who looked very green.

"Neji, go back and tell dad that we're fine and that Naruto is training us" Hinata said.

"Yeah, some real _physical_ training" Hanabi said with a devilish grin.

With that the door closed on Neji's face and it didn't take long for sounds to be coming from inside. Neji did the only thing his mind could do. It shut down and he fainted dead away.

**End**

* * *

**A/N: okay, that's the end of that one. I hoped you all liked what I've done with this one. I thought it would be nice using Hinata and Hanabi at the same time and have Neji at the door. I do plan on having just a Hanabi one in the future. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	16. Paper Angel Edition

**One Shocking Surprise: Paper Angel Edition**

**By: Sheltie**

* * *

_I don't own Naruto at all_

* * *

**A/N: Konan's turn. I got this idea from pain17ification. Hope you like it. I kind of changed it from the original idea you gave me, but tried to keep the essence of it.**

* * *

The rebuilding after Pein's invasion was going well. Hinata was taking a break from helping and heading towards Naruto's apartment. She knew she confessed her feelings to the blond during the invasion yet hadn't heard from him. She was desperate to know the answer so that's why she was heading to Naruto's. She got there and fixed herself up quickly not wanting to look like she raced away the way here, which she did. With a deep breath she knocked on the door. There was no answer. This made Hinata frown, but then she knocked again this time harder.

The sound of shuffling feet was heard and Hinata got herself ready. She knew what she was going to say. When the door opened all the words left her because in front of her wasn't Naruto. No, it was a woman. A blue haired woman. She was dressed with what looked like pieces of paper covering her body like a form-fitting body suit. Though this suit only covered just her torso showing off her bare arms, legs and the top of her cleavage.

"Yes, can I help you?" the woman asked.

"I, um, who are you?" Hinata asked stunned.

"My name is Konan, who are you?" the woman asked.

Hinata now remembered Konan. After the invasion Konan surrendered herself, but Naruto vouched for her and Tsunade decided that Konan wasn't a threat, but would still be watched. Naruto volunteered for the duty since he knew he was the only one she could trust.

"But why are you at Naruto's?" the Hyuga heiress asked.

"Because no one would give her a room."

Hinata turned her head from Konan and saw Naruto entering. He was wearing a pair of boxers and showing off his bod. Hinata felt her cheeks go red as a trickle of blood escape from her nose. Her dirty part of her mind was screaming out. _Me Wanty, Me Wanty Now!_

Naruto wrapped his arms around Konan's waist and the paper covering her disappeared where Naruto touched her. She mewled as Naruto's hands got to work rubbing her tummy. Naruto began peppering kisses all over Konan's neck.

"You took so long Konan to get back" Naruto murmured.

"I am sorry, I was delayed" Konan said.

"That just means we need to extend our 'therapy' session a bit longer then" Naruto said nuzzling Konan's neck.

"Yes, longer and harder. Much harder" Konan moaned.

Naruto grinned his foxy grin as his hands rose up Konan's body. The pieces of papers vanished in his hands wake.

Hinata let out an 'eep' as she saw where this was going, but the two paid no mind to the Hyuga princess since they were so wrapped up in each other.

"Come on Konan, the 'sofa' is getting cold" Naruto said.

"Mmmmm" Konan murmured as Naruto was sucking on her neck.

She then leapt up and Naruto caught her so he was holding her bridal style.

"See you tomorrow Hinata" Naruto said the turned and back kicked the door shut.

Hinata stood there unsure what to think or do. Her dreams had come crashing down it seemed. But there was a part of her brain that was quite active. That side was her perverted side. The sounds coming from the apartment echoed in her head. The moans, the grunts, groans, screams of utter pleasure and begging for more.

_Oh my god did you see his body. Did you see what he was packing? Yummy yum, yum. We must get a piece of that even if we have to stand in line for it_ the perverted side of Hinata demanded.

More blood trickled out of Hinata's nose as her perverted side provided various detailed scenarios of herself and Naruto. She fainted dead away letting out a familiar perverted chuckle that was quite reminiscent of a deceased toad sage.

**End**

* * *

**A/N: and that's ends this one. I hoped you all liked it and I hope pain17ifcation liked what I did though I skewed from their idea. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	17. Hyuga Princess Edition

**One Shocking Surprise: Hyuga Princess Edition**

**By: Sheltie**

* * *

_I don't own Naruto at all_

* * *

**A/N: this is my second Hinata one. It's a lot better than my first one. I promise.**

* * *

Sakura Haruno leapt from rooftop to rooftop. Going through her mind was one person. Naruto. Her teammate and soon to be boyfriend in her mind. She had pushed aside any feelings she had for the blond since she still remembered him as the hyperactive blond from their childhood. Not the mature shinobi he has become. He was now a hero after defending Konoha and defeating Pein. Now Sakura thought it would be a great time to reward the hero.

So now here she stood in front of Naruto's apartment. Taking a deep breath she knocked on the door. There was answer. This irked Sakura, but held her temper and tried again, but the same results. This was lighting the fuse to her anger and soon she banging on the door.

"NARUTO OPEN THIS DOOR THIS INSTANT!" she was screaming.

The door was yanked open and in front of a steamed Sakura was enraged girl. She was about the same age as Sakura and even about the same height. Her long lavender colored hair hung loose and had that just out of bed quality. Her pupil-less eyes held much anger and annoyance. But what now caught Sakura and made her rage leave her to be replaced with shock was not only a girl and not Naruto answering the door, but what the girl was wearing. The girl was wearing jacket that was zipped enough to cover her, but not enough and you could tell she was nude underneath. Plus the fact that the jacket fell short and you could see the thong that the girl was wearing too.

"Who the hell are you and why are you banging on the door?" the girl asked with steel in her voice.

Sakura took an unconscious step back from the girl.

"Who am I, who are you and why are you in Naruto's apartment?" Sakura asked regaining some of her confidence.

"I asked first so who are you?" the girl asked keeping a glare on Sakura.

"I am Sakura, Naruto's teammate and now who are you?" Sakura asked.

"Oh Sakura. It's me Hinata" the girl said now in a more calm state.

"Hinata!?" Sakura yelped.

Hinata just nodded.

"But, but, what are you doing here?" Sakura asked.

"Well I am here-"

Hinata never finished as Naruto came in and wrapped his arms around Hinata's waist. They quickly found their way into Hinata's jacket and began exploring her skin. Hinata's eyes widen first then gently closed as soft moans erupted from her mouth.

"Oh Naruto" she sighed.

"Come back to bed my goddess. We've got oh so much time to make up for" Naruto whispered in Hinata's ear then he nibbled on said appendage.

Sakura stood there in shock as she watched the scene. Naruto was completely topless showing off the benefits of all that hard training he goes through. His bod was that of a god really. He was ripped, but not overly so.

"Naruto, we have company" Hinata whimpered as she felt Naruto's hand go higher on her body.

"Hm, oh hey Sakura. What do you want?" Naruto asked just glancing at his teammate before getting back to enjoying Hinata.

"I, um, it's, well-"

"Oh Naruto" Hinata moaned.

Sakura couldn't take it, she had to get away from here. The sight was getting too much and she really didn't want to see anymore. But her feet were frozen to the floor. She couldn't move no matter how much she creamed mentally to run.

"NARUTO!" Hinata yelped as Naruto pinched her ass cheek.

"Back to bed my hime, I still have so much desire that needs to be sated" Naruto growled into Hinata's ear as he grounded his pelvis into Hinata's backside.

Hinata moaned as she grounded her butt into Naruto's pelvis and even clenched her butt cheeks to grasp Naruto's package.

"I have my desire too, that need sating also" she panted.

In a flash the jacket was flung off and the door was slammed shut. The jacket now was covering Sakura's head. She could smell so much in the article of clothing and it took a few moments for her to realize the smells and she wrenched off the jacket and threw it to the ground like it was the plaque-infested. She then heard the noises. The moans, groans, giggles, grunts, everything and with that her feet finally listened to her.

_Cold water, I need cold water. Ice cold, ice, ice cold. And saké lots and lots of saké _the pink haired kunoichi thought as plans of raiding her mentor's stash began to form as well as a day long ice soak too. She'd need it to get over what she saw and heard.

**End**

* * *

**A/N: I hope this one's better than my first Hinata one I did. Let me know. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	18. Ice Goddess Edition

**One Shocking Surprise: Ice Goddess Edition**

**By: Sheltie**

* * *

_I don't own Naruto at all_

* * *

**A/N: okay my second Haku one. This time Zabuza finds the couple. This is again something very different from my norm.**

* * *

Haku opened her eyes as the sunshine became too bright. She groaned slightly and buried her head into her pillow. She then realized her pillow was quite fleshy and warm. Her eyes flashed open to see that her head was resting on someone's chest. She looked up to see a whiskered face blond. A smile graced her face as she then snuggled in deeper. Her memory replayed what had happened last night.

The past few nights Haku would go out after Zabuza was asleep. She would usually dose him with an herb that made him fall asleep so she could escape easier. She would then make her way to the meeting place and meet her blond lover. Every night they'd spend together cuddling and making out, which usually led to more. It felt so amazing doing something so wrong, I mean you're sleeping with your enemy, but that was what made it feel so thrilling. Not to mention her lover never failed her, ever from making her see that bright white light.

"Mmm morning my snowflake" Naruto greeted as he kissed the top of Haku's head.

Haku looked up and smiled brightly at Naruto.

"Morning Naruto, how'd you sleep?" she asked.

"Great, I always sleep great with you" Naruto said as he caressed her body.

Haku moaned. Though she had redressed after their time to keep from getting cold it never stopped Naruto's wandering hands to sneak in sometime during the night and find and hold her. She loved it. His slightly rough hands on her soft, smooth skin. Making not only goosebumps arise, but also sparks of pleasure rocket through her body.

"Naruto, have I ever told you how wonderful your hands are?" Haku gasped as Naruto's hands palmed her body under her kimono.

"Every morning, but never stop saying it" Naruto said as he kissed her.

Haku moaned into the kiss as she made to remove Naruto pants.

A crash was heard that alerted the both of them. They leapt up uncaring about their state of dress and drawn whatever weapon that was close to them. Haku always had senbon needles on her and had some ready to throw. Naruto had grabbed a kunai and was in a defensive stance.

Coming out of the woods was Zabuza. His zanbato ready for action.

"HAKU WHERE THE-"

Zabuza froze as he caught sight of his tool and the blond he had face several days ago. But that wasn't the only thing that shocked him. It was the fact that Haku was a girl. He just thought Haku was an effeminate boy or something who liked to dress as a girl to play the part. Never in his mind did he think Haku was a real girl. That changed after catching a bit of Haku's skin under her kimono that had come undone thanks to Naruto's hands. Then there was the fact that the blond and Haku were together and the state of their dress and it didn't take long for the demon of the mist to figure out what was going on.

"Lord Zabuza, you shouldn't be up, you're still badly hurt" Haku said as she made her way to the missing nin.

Zabuza let out an 'urk' and backed away quickly.

"My mistake. I'll just be going now. Carry on with what you're doing. Haku come back when you feel like and please don't tell me what you've been doing. BYE" the missing nin said then raced away as fast as he could. All of this was too much to see and now he needed saké, lots and lots of saké to erase it from his mind.

Naruto and Haku stood there watching the dust cloud that Zabuza had left.

"Huh, so where were we?" Naruto asked turning back to Haku.

"I should return to see how Lord Zabuza is doing" Haku said worriedly.

Naruto pulled Haku into a passionate kiss. His hands resumed what they were doing as they went under Haku's kimono.

"But later, he seemed fine" Haku said when she was able to break the kiss.

"I was thinking the same thing" Naruto said as he dragged Haku again to resume what had been interrupted.

Haku checked on Zabuza much, much later.

**End**

* * *

**A/N: and that's the end of this one. Hope you liked the changes I put in. I'll do another one were Zabuza threatens Naruto, but I wanted to do this kind first since I thought it would be fun to play with Zabuza's reaction and not have him be the usual. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	19. Mistress of Illusions Edition

**One Shocking Surprise: Mistress of Illusions Edition**

**By: Sheltie**

* * *

_I don't own Naruto at all_

* * *

**A/N: Kurenai's turn.**

* * *

Hinata made her way down a familiar path. It was the same one she took when she was stalk- I mean watching Naruto. It was the same route he took home and she could walk this with her eyes closed she was so familiar with it. Today was the day though. She was going to confess her undying feelings to Naruto Uzumaki. The whiskered face blond haired shinobi that has been deeply seated within her mind since her days at the academy.

Her cheeks were bright red as she went over how she was going to approach him and what his reaction will be. She went over and over what she was going to say and do. Her imagination didn't help though as it went from her confessing her feelings to Naruto to him sweeping her off her feet and kissing her and then his hand began traveling. Then the moaning, groaning. Oh god!

A bit of blood leaked from the Hyuga princess' nose as her fantasy got out of control. Her face was so red that it could be used as a beacon that planes use to land on those bad weather days. She shook her head as she refocused her mind and not get away from what needed to be done. She also wiped away the droplets of blood too. She had to look presentable for Naruto.

A long string of self-talk was uttered under her breath as she psyched herself up for the moment. She wasn't going to faint this time. Nope, she was going to do it. She got to the door that was the entrance to Naruto's apartment. With a very shaky hand, which was shaking so badly she had to use her other hand to stop the massive tremors. She took a couple of deep breaths and raised her hand again this time no shaking. She then knocked on the door.

There was no answer. Hinata knew Naruto was home. She had seen him the day before training like crazy. She passed out when she saw him take his shirt off. That boy was ripped. Anyway, the point was she knew Naruto was home and he wasn't on any missions. She made sure and checked beforehand.

_He must still be asleep. He worked really hard yesterday_ she thought.

Again she knocked and harder this time. And again no answered. This caused Hinata to frown and was about to give up when she heard sounds coming from within the apartment. She readied herself for what was to come. The door opened and Hinata's pupil-less eyes widen in shock. In front of her was not Naruto, but an older woman. She had long black messy hair, ample cleavage and was covered by a bed sheet that was wrapped around her and tucked in to just show the top of her breasts. But what Hinata caught was the red eyes that looked very sleepy and annoyed.

"What do you want?" the black haired grumbled/growled.

"K-K-Kurenai-sensei?" Hinata stuttered out in shock.

"Huh, Hinata what are you doing here?" Kurenai asked as her anger and annoyance disappeared.

"I was, um, I was going to, I um that was" Hinata fumbled.

"Hinata, take a few deep breaths and calm down" Kurenai said calmly.

Hinata took a few deep breaths and was about to ask Kurenai what she was doing here. Since her mind had yet to make the connection that was so obvious. It wouldn't, just wouldn't cross her mind that her sensei was there for that and doing you know what with her crush. Nope, that was quite impossible in her mind.

"Kurenai, what's taking so long my ruby-eyed goddess?"

Naruto came sauntering in and wrapped his arms around Kurenai's waist with his hands sneaking into the sheet seeking the soft flesh underneath.

"Naruto" Kurenai gasped as she felt Naruto's talented hands and fingers play with her taut tummy and move upwards.

Hinata was in shock. Here was her teacher, the woman she trusted with all of her secrets and the boy she's had a crush on since forever. This couldn't be happening. It had be some sort of genjutsu, Yeah, that was it. It was a genjutsu. She tried to break it, but it didn't work. Before her was still Kurenai and Naruto and looked like things were getting very heated now. Hinata could see the outlines of Naruto's hands and they were on Kurenai's assets. The jounin was moaning as her head was tilted to the side as Naruto peppered kisses all over her neck and shoulder.

"Do you feel how hard you get me Kurenai, I just can't get enough of you" Naruto growled as he grounded his pelvis into Kurenai's ass.

"Oh god Naruto" Kurenai moaned as she reciprocated the grinding.

All this was overwhelming Hinata. The erotic sight before was something she had never seen before. Her cheeks were bright red due to watching this.

"Come my hime, time for more" Naruto said huskily.

The door slammed shut in Hinata's face and all she heard was giggling, moaning, groaning and screams of pleasure. That did it for the Hyuga heiress. She dropped right where she was standing. It would take a while for anyone to find her.

**End**

* * *

**A/N: and that's my Kurenai one. Hoped you liked it. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	20. Weapons Edition Edition

**One Shocking Surprise: Weapons Mistress Edition**

**By: Sheltie**

* * *

_I don't own Naruto at all_

* * *

**A/N: I thought it was time to go back to what started it all. Tenten is back for this one.**

* * *

Neji wasn't in a happy mood since he was going to ask Tenten out today, but he couldn't find her any way. He thought that Tenten would be thrilled since she had always liked him since they were genin. Yes, she was as forward nowadays, but he still knew that Tenten felt something for him and he was going to put her out of her misery to take her out on a date. But how was he going to do that when he couldn't her anywhere. He looked everywhere and no sign of her at all.

He finally heard from someone that Tenten was last seen last night with one Naruto Uzumaki. So he headed to Naruto hoping he knew where Tenten was. He got to Naruto's apartment and knocked on the door. He then tapped his foot as he waited, but nothing. He sighed and knocked again. He did this several times before he was just about fed up and ready to leave. That's when the door opened. Neji's eyes widened at who it was.

Before him was Tenten. But Tenten was wearing only a bed sheet with her brown hair in a total mess.

"What do you want?" she asked as she yawned.

Neji just stared at Tenten in total shock.

"Huh, oh Neji what are you doing here?" Tenten asked.

"I was, um, uh looking for you" Neji said.

"You were. Oh, well here I am" Tenten said.

"I see that, but why are you here and dressed like that?" Neji asked.

Tenten looked down at what she was wearing and blushed slightly as she remembered what happened last night.

"Well Tenten?" Neji asked.

Before Tenten could speak a voice was heard from inside the apartment.

"Tenten who's at the door my weapons goddess."

Soon Naruto appeared just in his boxers. He wrapped his arms around Tenten's waist and nuzzled his face into Tenten's neck.

"Mmm Naruto" Tenten groaned.

Naruto began peppering Tenten's neck with kisses as his hand slipped into the bed sheet to her warm soft skin. Tenten sighed as she felt Naruto's hands on her skin, her eyes fluttered shut.

"You smell good Tenten. I just want to lick you all over" Naruto murmured into Tenten's ear.

"Oh Naruto, feels so good" Tenten moaned.

Neji just stood there unable to keep his eyes away. His mouth was doing a good impression of a fish out of water. No sound was being uttered. His brain was going smoking due to overheating as his heart seemed to stop due to extreme shock.

Tenten spun around and wrapped her arms around Naruto's neck and kissed him hard on the mouth. Naruto's arms tightened around Tenten's waist. They continued to kiss as Tenten raised one of her legs revealed her well-toned slightly tanned leg. She wrapped it around Naruto's waist in showing in great flexibility and began to grind herself against Naruto. Naruto groaned and reciprocated the gesture with his own grinding.

Tenten finally pulled away from Naruto enough to turn to Neji.

"See you tomorrow Neji. I've got some _serious_ training to do right now" she said huskily.

She then pushed Naruto back into the apartment and back kicked the door shut.

Neji stood there still totally stunned at what he had just witnessed. Then the loud sounds of moans, groans, and pleasurable screams reached his ear and that did it. He passed out and remained there til for much, much later.

**End**

* * *

**A/N: I hope you all like this new Tenten one. I thought it just long enough of a wait for another Tenten one. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	21. Ice Blue Edition

**One Shocking Surprise: Ice Blue Edition**

**By: Sheltie**

* * *

_I don't own Naruto at all_

* * *

**A/N: Samui's turn.**

* * *

Sakura was grumbling since she was tasked with finding the Kumo ambassador. She had checked the hotel where the ambassador was supposed to be checked into only to find that she had never came in that night. So Sakura wasn't happy with playing hide and seek. She decided to enlist the help of Naruto since she knew that he had an uncanny sense at finding people. She got to Naruto's apartment and knocked on the door. She knew the blond was in since he had just returned from a mission and it was a grueling one thus he needed a break.

"Naruto, open up it's Sakura" the pink haired kunoichi called out as she hit the wooden door.

No answer. This irked her even more since she had to find this Kumo ambassador still and Naruto was now impeding her.

"NARUTO, OPEN UP THIS DAMN DOOR NOW!" Sakura shouted as she hammered the door with her fist.

The door was wrenched open and Sakura was about to lay into her teammate when she found that it was Naruto standing there. Nope. It was a blond girl with quite a big bust. Her icy blue eyes glared at her. She was wearing just a sheet to cover her entire body.

"Who are you and what do you want?" the blond girl asked coldly.

Sakura stepped back as the sheer coolness that this girl said and stared at her. She felt her insides freeze by the cold glare alone. But she then regained her bluster.

"Who the hell am I, who the hell are you and what are you doing in Naruto's apartment and dressed like that?" the pink haired kunoichi hissed/shrilled.

"I was in the middle of having a nice time when you came pounding on the door screaming like a wailing banshee" the blond girl said coolly.

Sakura's ire raised at this. How dare this bitch call her a banshee. Oh she was so going to get a knuckle sandwich.

"Where are you my lovely ice goddess?" a familiar voiced called.

Soon Naruto appeared and he was wearing a pair of boxers that looked like he had quickly put on. He stood beside the girl and looked at her.

"I missed you in my bed" he said as he wrapped an arm around the girl's waist and nuzzled her neck.

"Sorry Naruto, but we've been interrupted by this pink haired banshee" the girl said as she leaned her body up against Naruto's body, tilting her head to the side giving him more access to her neck.

Naruto removed his face from the girl's neck making the girl groan at the loss. Naruto sees Sakura for the first time.

"Oh hey Sakura, what's up I thought I had a few days off. Does granny need to see me or something?" he asked.

"Naruto, who is she and why is she dressed like that?" Sakura asked angrily.

_If the idiot doesn't have a good reason I'll send him flying breaking Lady Tsunade's record_ she thought as she cracked her knuckles.

"Oh, this is Samui. I met her yesterday and we had a great time, and well last night we, um" Naruto said faltering at the end as a big blush rose from his cheeks.

"We had sex and Naruto is the best lover I've ever had" Samui said as a smile graced her lips as she remembered last night in Naruto's embrace.

Sakura's jaw dropped. This was too damn unbelievable.

"Yeah, well, um, so Sakura what are you doing here?" Naruto asked rubbing the back of his head.

"Oh, uh. Lady Tsunade sent me to look for the ambassador from Kumo and I need your help to find her" Sakura said.

"Oh" Naruto said.

"Look no further, you've found her" Samui said.

"You're the ambassador?!" Naruto asked shocked.

"I am" Samui said.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Naruto asked.

"Never came up, and besides I didn't feel like talking about it" Samui said.

Sakura was shocked. Naruto had helped her find the ambassador from Kumo. Just not in the way she wanted him to.

"Well I must go and talk to the Hokage. We can continue this after the meeting" Samui said as she walked back into Naruto's apartment.

"Uh, yeah" Naruto said.

"I'll be ready in fifteen minutes, unless Naruto wants to help me" Samui said as she looked over her shoulder and gave Naruto a smoldering lustful look as she swayed her hips in a very seductive manner.

Naruto jumped at this.

"TellgrannythatSamuiwillbelat e" Naruto blurted out then slammed the door in Sakura's face.

Sakura just stood there, not sure what to think or do. Sounds of moaning and water was being heard and she bolt out of there.

_What the hell am I going to tell Lady Tsunade?_ she thought as she made her way back to the Hokage tower.

**End**

* * *

**A/N: another one done. I decided to do this one differently. Things were getting a bit stale and I had to change it up. Hope you like it.**


	22. Snakes & Illusions Edition

**One Shocking Surprise: Snakes & Illusions Edition**

**By: Sheltie**

* * *

_I don't own Naruto at all_

* * *

**A/N: Anko & Kurenai. Best friends share everything, right? Oh, a surprising twist in this one.**

* * *

Yugao Uzuki was running around trying her two friends. She wasn't happy that she hadn't found either yet. She knew the two had went out last night like they usually do. She wasn't able to do that since she was on duty. But now she couldn't find either of them and that worried her a bit. She went by both of their places hoping they'd be there so they could hang out or something. But they weren't there. She knew they were in the village and not on any mission of any kind. So where were they?

The Anbu checked all the areas that either one and both frequented. They weren't there and this got her more worried. Soon she heard some people talking. She moved in close wanting to know what they were saying, but not being seen. As an Anbu she was greatly skilled in this. Plus the people weren't even paying attention to their surroundings.

_Civilians _she thought.

"You hear?" the first person said.

"No, what?" the second person asked.

"The demon brat was seen with the snake bitch and the ice bitch" the first person said.

"No way, you're yanking my chain" the second person said.

"I am not, I saw them together" the first person said.

"Whatever" the second person said scoffing.

Yugao had heard enough and decided to check it out. Rumors weren't something to go by on, but she was desperate and this was something. So she headed to Naruto's apartment. She knew where it was since she used to be a part of the group of Anbu that watched over the blond when he was younger. She got there and knocked on the door. There was no answer. Again she knocked, this time harder. Again no answer. A third time she knocked and then she heard a sound.

"Who the fuck is at the door at this hour?"

Yugao knew this voice, but before she could say or think anything the door opened up. In front of her was her good friend Anko. The purple haired special jounin was almost naked except for her pale purple panties and her trademark trench coat.

"Yugao, what the hell are you doing here?" Anko asked in a grumble.

"I was looking for, uh, you" Yugao said stunned though she shouldn't be since she had seen her friend wearing less.

"Oh, does the Hokage need something?" Anko asked.

"No, I-" Yugao said, but she wasn't able to finish her sentence.

What she saw next was shocking to her even more than Anko. It was her other friend Kurenai. The black haired, red eyed beauty was only wearing shirt that went down enough to cover her breasts and a pair of black lace panties.

"Anko, what's keeping you? You know how I can't take him alone?" the genjutsu mistress asked.

"Sorry Kurenai, a bit busy here" Anko said.

"Huh, oh hey Yugao. What's up?" Kurenai asked casually.

"Uh, um, what's going on here?" Yugao asked.

Before Anko or Kurenai could answer a new member joined the mini party. It was Naruto. He came in to stand between the two women and wrapped his arms around their waists. His hands moved up quickly to their chests. He was wearing a pair of boxers with toads on it.

"Ladies, the bed is getting cold and I'm getting lonely" he said.

"Sorry Naruto, we didn't mean to. We got sidetracked" Kurenai said.

"Yeah, what she said" Anko said through a groan of pleasure as she felt Naruto's hand caressing her.

Yugao was totally shocked at what she was seeing and she could feel herself getting turned on. She hadn't had a lover since Hayate died.

"Say Yugao, how about you join us?" Anko suggested as she saw the glint in Yugao's eye.

"Wh-what?" Yugao stuttered.

"Anko, what are you thinking?" Kurenai asked as she looked at her best friend.

"What, the more the merrier, besides we need backup. You and I could barely handle this beast last night" Anko said as she moved one of her hands and rubbed Naruto's groin.

Kurenai was about to say something when she felt Naruto's hand pinch hard making her gasp.

"I guess you're right" she uttered out.

"Great, so Yugao is it? Come on in and join the fun" Naruto said with a wide foxy grin as he eyed Yugao intensely.

Yugao shivered seeing Naruto look at her and she gave in. She needed this and she wasn't going to fight it. She was tugged in by both Anko and Kurenai. She back kicked the door shut.

The three women never left Naruto's apartment til the next day and they all walked home bow-legged and with dopey 'I've just had the best sex ever' smiles on their faces. Their only thoughts going through their minds aside from remembering their glorious time they had with Naruto was wondering when they could do it again.

**End**

* * *

**A/N: and that's the end of this one. I bet you didn't see that coming. I thought it would be a nice surprise and something you weren't expecting at all. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	23. Heiress & Weapons Edition

**One Shocking Surprise: Heiress & Weapons Edition**

**By: Sheltie**

* * *

_I don't own Naruto at all_

* * *

**A/N: this is a Hinata and Tenten one. Hope you like it.**

* * *

Neji Hyuga was annoyed. Scratch that he was super annoyed. First he couldn't find his teammate Tenten so he could do some training since his insane sensei and his equally insane teammate were off doing their own madness, which they call training. But then as he returned to the Hyuga compound only to be sent out by Hiashi to find Hinata since she was missing. Now here he was trying to find the missing Hyuga as well as hoping to find his missing teammate as well. He ended up winding up at the door Naruto's apartment. He had heard many rumors that stated that both girls were last seen with the blond.

Neji usually didn't take much stock in rumors, but these were quite strong so he followed them. With a calming breath he knocked on the door. There was no answer. Neji knew Naruto was still in the village since he saw Sakura and asked her and she told him that Naruto should be around. So he knocked again. After several of hard knocks there came a sound and Neji stood waiting.

The door opened and what he saw shocked him. There was Hinata. She was rubbing her eyes with one hand. What shocked him even more was Hinata's appearance. She was wearing a t-shirt and a pair of boxers that wasn't hers and her normally perfect hair was askew. The t-shirt just covered her body and any slight movement made it run up showing off her stomach and show of her panties clearly.

"What do you want it, too early?" Hinata asked yawning.

"Hinata?" Neji asked.

"Oh Neji, what are you doing here?" Hinata asked blinking awake.

It took a few moments for Neji to regain his focus since the shock of seeing Hinata dressed like that was still blowing his system.

"Hinata what are you doin-"

Neji finished since he got his second shock of the day. Because another figure entered that Neji was very familiar with. It was Tenten, but unlike Hinata, Tenten wasn't dressed as modest as her. No, Tenten just had on a thong and a very familiar orange jacket that was open and it was only Tenten's hands that kept it closed enough not to reveal too much. Her brown hair was a mess from getting out of bed.

"Hinata, what's keeping you, we're missing you?" the weapons mistress whispered into Hinata's ear.

"Sorry Tenten, but I am being delayed here" Hinata said gesturing to Neji, who was standing there gaping at Tenten.

Tenten turned her head since she didn't even notice Neji a first.

"Huh, oh hey Neji. So Hinata come back to bed. He's missing you, and so am I" Tenten said adding the last part as she smacked Hinata's rump.

Hinata jumped at that and gave Tenten a stern look. Tenten acted all innocent.

Neji finally got his brain rebooted after seeing such a sexy sight that is Tenten.

"What are you doing here Tenten?" he asked.

"I am here because Hinata is here. As you know two is better than one" Tenten said with a mysterious grin.

Neji was completely confused by this, but Hinata blushed brightly at this and began to mumble and stutter under her breath. But before Neji could ask what his teammate meant a third figure appeared. It was Naruto and he was only wearing a pair of boxers. He got into between the two and wrapped an arm around their waists. He kissed both of them on the neck. The two girls murmured in pleasure as his lips graced their skin.

"You two are taking way too long" he said.

"Sorry Naruto, we didn't mean to" Hinata said.

"Yeah, we got held by Neji here" Tenten said.

"Neji, oh hey Neji what's up?" Naruto asked.

Neji's face was going from anger to shock. He didn't know which emotion felt right for this situation.

"Naruto, what is going on here?" he growled as a vein was bulging from his forehead and it had nothing to do with his Byakugan.

"Nothing much Neji, we were having a private training session, which you interrupted" Naruto said nonchalantly.

This made Neji's eye twitch as the vein bulge pulsated.

"Come on Hinata, Naruto. back to the trenches. We still got a lot of work left to do" Tenten said as she tugged Naruto by the boxers and Hinata by the collar.

"Yes, um, Neji tell my dad that I am busy, um, training and won't be home til late" Hinata said not even fighting back against Tenten.

"Or maybe not at all" Tenten said with a saucy wink.

"Um, yeah" Hinata said blushing like mad.

"Right, back to training for us. See ya Neji" Naruto said.

The three left and slammed the door on Neji's face. Neji was angry, but wasn't sure where to direct his anger. Was he angry that Naruto and Hinata were together, that Naruto was with Tenten or that Naruto was with Hinata and Tenten?

"NARUTO!" Neji screamed and then passed out due to overload of anger, shock and everything else.

**End**

* * *

**A/N: okay, and that's the end of this one. Hope you liked it since this one caused me few problems when writing it. I couldn't come up with a good ending and this was what I had to settle for. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	24. Needles & Bells Edition

**One Shocking Surprise: Needles & Bells Edition**

**By: Sheltie**

* * *

_I don't own Naruto at all_

* * *

**A/N: here's this new round of OSS. I've decided to post five of these instead of my usual three in celebration of Easter. Hope you enjoy. Now it's Kin's turn.**

* * *

Sakura was heading to Naruto's apartment. She had no clue where Sasuke was and wanted to know and her only hope was Naruto since she couldn't find her lazy sensei anywhere either. She got to Naruto's door and began banging away.

"Naruto!" she shouted.

There was no answer and Sakura kept her pounding til the door was wrenched open. Before Sakura was a girl that looked vaguely familiar to her. She had long dark hair that went her back though at moment it was a complete mess. Her eyes were hard and full of annoyance at Sakura for disturbing her.

"Who are you and where is Naruto?" Sakura demanded.

"I think I should be asking the questions pinkie since you're the one banging on people's doors and screaming to high heaven" the girl said coolly as she folded her arms across her chest.

Sakura then realized where she recognized the girl. It was that girl from Sound that held her up by the hair when she was in the Forest of Death. Kin was her name.

What happened was Naruto stopped Kabuto from killing Kin to mostly likely used for some nefarious purpose no doubt. Naruto had been trying to find Sasuke when he came upon the injured Kin with Kabuto standing over her ready to kill her. Naruto stopped Kabuto from doing the deed though Kabuto escaped. Anyway, after that Kin confessed what her job was she was placed in the custody of Naruto to be watched over. The Hokage saw the connection between Naruto and Kin and thought it would be better for the former Sound kunoichi to be watched over someone around their own age instead of an Anbu. Besides the Anbu were busy trying to find Kabuto.

After Sakura remembered all of this she then got a look at what Kin was wearing, which wasn't much really. The dark brunette's attire consisted of a bed sheet that covered her entire body with it tucked under her breasts.

The pink-haired kunoichi was shocked at the attire Kin was wearing and was about to shriek at her some more for being indecent when Naruto appeared wearing only just his boxers and wrapped his arms around Kin's waist and began nuzzling her neck making her murmur and purr.

"Mmmm Naruto" the former Sound kunoichi said.

Sakura was shocked at what she was seeing. Her mouth was doing a very good imitation of a fish out of water.

Naruto hadn't seen Sakura at all as he ravished Kin's neck with his mouth as his hands caressed and massaged Kin's body before sneak their way inside the sheet touching her bare skin. Kin gasped and then let out a guttural groan of want and need.

"Naruto" Kin moaned.

"Mmmm, I love the sounds you make my sweet Bell" Naruto murmured into Kin's ear.

"Naruto, we've got an audience" Kin said though she was thoroughly enjoying Naruto's attention to her to even really care.

"I don't care, you're too damn sexy to ignore" Naruto murmured as his hands began raising up massaging Kin's supple body in a tender and sensual fashion.

Sakura couldn't believe what she was seeing. Her eyes wide as she couldn't seem to look away from the sight. She was flush in the cheeks as she hadn't move a muscle at all.

Kin spun around and wrapped her arms around Naruto's neck and began kissing hard. She was grinding her groin into Naruto's. Naruto reciprocated as his tongue and Kin's did battle.

Sakura finally turned her head away at the sight since it was so erotic for her really. Her cheeks were now a deep crimson.

Naruto finally broke the kiss and he saw Sakura for the first time.

"Oh Sakura, what are you doing here?" he asked like he and Kin hadn't been making out heavily as they dry-humped one another.

"I, uh, was, um wondering if you knew where Sasuke was?" Sakura asked keeping her eyes averted from Naruto and Kin.

Kin was continuing her grinding against Naruto getting more aggressive to keep Naruto's attention on her and not the pink haired shrieking banshee.

"That bastard, no idea where he is and I don't really care" Naruto said as Kin was peppering his face and with kisses.

Sakura got angry with this and turned to Naruto to shriek at him. Kin however took action before Sakura could even begin. She lifted her leg up revealing the now bare appendage and showing off that she had a band that was wrapped around her thigh. She pulled out a few senbon needles from the band and threw them at Sakura in a deft manner. They hit Sakura's neck making her collapse unconscious in a heap on the floor.

"Was that necessary?" Naruto asked seeing the unconscious Sakura.

"I rather keep my hearing, and besides we've got more important things to do" Kin said as she purred into Naruto's ear as she pressed her groin harder into Naruto.

Naruto groaned as he closed his eyes.

"Shit Kin" he said as he pulled her into the apartment.

Kin grinned wide knowing exactly Naruto was going to do with her again and again. God, she loved his stamina. She back kicked the door shut leaving Sakura on the floor to go unnoticed for quite some time.

**End**

* * *

**A/N: this one took a long time to write. I had several ideas for her, but I couldn't figure how to write it til now. I hope you like it. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	25. Priestess Edition

**One Shocking Surprise: Priestess Edition**

**By: Sheltie**

* * *

_I don't own Naruto at all_

* * *

**A/N: Shion's turn.**

* * *

Tsunade wasn't very happy at all. She had been waiting for the priestess from Demon Country, but she had yet shown up. With a growl she rose from her seat to drag this uppity priestess from wherever she was staying.

"Lady Tsunade, where are you going?" Sakura asked.

"To get that damn priestess" Tsunade muttered angrily.

Sakura gulped and raced after her teacher in hopes to stop any bloodshed. She knew what Tsunade was like when the sannin was in a bed mood and it looked like Tsunade was in one of those right now. She really didn't want Tsunade to cause an international incident because of tardiness.

The two kunoichi made their way to the hotel the priestess was staying and got her room number. When they got there Tsunade took a couple deep breaths to calm herself then knocked on the door. There was no answer and Tsunade growled. She then knocked again this time harder. This went on til Tsunade was about to slam a chakra-enhanced fist into the door when it opened. Who was at the door shocked both Tsunade and Sakura. It was Naruto.

Naruto was only wearing a pair of boxers that had toads and bowels of ramen on them with a bright orange background.

Sakura blushed madly as she turned her head away. She had never seen Naruto so bare before. He had a nicely sculpted chest and six-pack abs due to all the training he put himself through as well as well muscled arms though not overly so. His shaggy blond hair made him look sexier due to him just getting out of bed.

Tsunade however wasn't embarrassed at all since she had done many medical check-ups for the Konoha shinobi and what's one more bare-chested body. She had seen Naruto like this before anyway. What she wanted to know though was why Naruto was here.

"Brat, what are you doing here?" the Hokage asked.

"Huh, Sakura, granny what are you two doing here?" Naruto asked.

Tsunade growled as she balled her fist wanting to slam it into Naruto's head. A vein bulged in her forehead.

"Brat" she growled.

"Naruto what are you doing here?" Sakura asked wanting her mentor to focus.

"Well, I am here because-" Naruto was cut off.

"Naruto, where are you, you've yet to _fulfill_ your obligation."

Soon Shion, the priestess of Demon Country appeared. She was wearing a kimono with white koi fish on it. She wrapped her arms around Naruto's waist feeling up his abs and chest.

Sakura was shocked at this and her green eyes bugled. Tsunade was shocked too. Her jaw dropped. She wondered if she was drunk or something.

"Shion, you're insatiable" Naruto said.

"Mmm, it's only because you know what to do so well" Shion purred.

Naruto turned his head and kissed Shion. Shion moaned as grabbed Naruto's head to keep their lips together. Naruto turned around and wrapped his arms around Shion tight that made her squeak and groan as her body was pressed against Naruto's.

Tsunade and Sakura could only watch as Naruto and Shion made out with one another without even caring that they were there.

"Oh Naruto" Shion moaned.

"Mmm Shion" Naruto murmured.

His hand snuck into Shion's kimono and was exploring the bare skin underneath. Sakura and Tsunade couldn't see what Naruto was touching not to say they wanted to see, but they saw the bulges in Shion's kimono where Naruto's hand roamed. Both were feeling a bit hot under the collar at the sight.

"Lets go back to bed Naruto. You still need to extend the priestess line" Shion said after she broke the kiss.

"With great pleasure" Naruto growled.

He kicked the door shut in Sakura and Tsunade's face. The two then began hearing moans, groans and giggles coming through the door. This broke them from their stupor.

"Um, Lady Tsunade?" Sakura croaked.

"Yes, Sakura?" Tsunade asked.

"Can we get a drink?" Sakura asked.

"Yes we can. Lots and lots of drinks" Tsunade said already thinking of all the saké she'd need to drink to rid herself of what she had just seen.

Both of them rushed off to get wasted in the closest bar they could find. They'd both be in the bar for a bar for a very long time drinking the day and night away hoping that one drink would erase what they had seen.

**End**

* * *

**A/N: and that's the end of this one. I hope several of you who have been asking for this one are pleased at what I did. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	26. Sharingan Queen Edition

**One Shocking Surprise: Sharingan Queen Edition**

**By: Sheltie**

* * *

_I don't own Naruto at all_

* * *

**A/N: Mikoto Uchiha's turn. Yes in this one she survived the Uchiha massacre. I just have to mess with Sasuke, it's so fun to do.**

* * *

Sasuke was pissed as he went to track down his mother. She wasn't anywhere to be found in the Uchiha compound and this pissed him off and scared him at the same time. Pissed that he had to halt his training so he could kill his brother to find his mom and scared since she was the only Uchiha left besides himself.

Soon he got to a door where he hoped to get some answers. He banged on the door hard not caring whatsoever.

"LOSER! OPEN THIS DAMN DOOR THIS INSTANT!" the last male Uchiha shouted.

There was no answer so Sasuke kept hammering the door til it was wrenched open. What Sasuke saw stunned him and scared him a bit too. Before him was his mom and she was beyond pissed. Now Mikoto Uchiha was a very kind soul to everyone in the village, some say she couldn't harm a fly. What they didn't know was she was an experienced kunoichi and deadly in her own right. In the Bingo book was called the Red Eyes of Death. She was called that since if you met her on the battlefield those Sharingan eyes of hers would be the last thing you'd ever see.

So Sasuke standing there staring at the feared kunoichi, the Red Eyes of Death. Her Sharingan eyes ablaze ready to kill.

"What do you want?" she spat out.

"Uh, m-m-mom" Sasuke stuttered out now feeling very small in the face of his mother's anger. Unknown to him he leaked a little wetting himself due to total fear.

"Oh, Sasuke. What are you doing here?" Mikoto asked now with her Sharingan deactivated and back to her calm, kind nature.

"What am I doing here, what are you here, here with that loser?" Sasuke asked now regaining his arrogant bluster.

"That's none of your business Sasuke" Mikoto said sternly.

What neither had noticed was Mikoto's attire, well, lack of. All she was wearing was a bed sheet. It covered her still firm and toned body. Even though she had mostly retired from shinobi life she kept herself in shape just in case she was called back in for any reason.

"It is my business" Sasuke said in an arrogant tone.

"No it isn't young man" Mikoto said sternly.

Sasuke was about to retort when something happened. Naruto appeared from behind Mikoto and wrapped his arms around Mikoto's waist pulling her back to his chest. He then began nuzzling her neck peppering the area with kisses. Mikoto groaned as she tilted her neck giving Naruto more access. Her hands stroking Naruto's arms that were around her.

"What's taking so long my Red-Eyed Angel?" Naruto asked.

"Sorry Naruto dear, it's just my son" Mikoto said.

Naruto moved his head away from Mikoto's neck making her groan from the loss of his lips. He looked at Sasuke who was stunned. His mouth was doing a great fish out of water impression as his face seemed to cycle from between anger and shock. It looked like his eyes had twitches.

"Oh, hey bastard what do you want? Mikoto and I were in the middle of something" Naruto asked.

"What are you doing with my mother?" Sasuke snapped angrily.

"Taking care of needs she been needing taken care of" Naruto said as his hands began roaming Mikoto's bed sheet covered body.

Mikoto moaned as Naruto's hands massaged and caressed her body. They rubbed her taut tummy over the cloth before slipping under to get to her bare skin before moving up so torturously slow.

"Loser, get your hands off my mom" Sasuke barked.

"Why, your mom seems to be enjoying the attention" Naruto said with a smirk as his hands rose even further.

Mikoto gasped at where they landed and she threw her head back moaning.

"Oh Naruto, such marvelous fingers you have. More" she panted.

"With pleasure, but to do that we've got to get rid of one annoyance" Naruto said as he nibbled on Mikoto's ear.

Mikoto turned her head to her son.

"Sasuke return to the compound. I'll return when I am good, ready and absolutely satisfied" she said in a commanding tone.

The door slammed shut in Sasuke's face and his ears picked up on giggling, moaning, groaning and panting come from within the apartment. The fact that most of those sounds were from his mother blew his mind and it was too much for him to take. His brain melted and he fell to the ground only to be dragged away by his rabid fan girls, who had followed him, to give him 'medical' assistance.

**End**

* * *

**A/N: and that's the end of that one. Hoped you all liked it. I've been wanting to do a Mikoto one for a while now. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	27. Wind Mistress Edition

**One Shocking Surprise: Wind Mistress Edition**

**By: Sheltie**

* * *

_I don't own Naruto at all_

* * *

**A/N: Temari's turn again. I decided to change this one a bit. Hope you like it.**

* * *

Kankuro grumbled as he went to wake his sister up. He was forced into this job by Gaara, who gave Kankuro a glare when Kankuro asked him to do it. Gaara may be more stable now, but he still had that cold deadly stare down that even now still scared people. So this led Kankuro climbing up the stairs to his sister's bedroom. He was grumbling about this job. He soon go to Temari's door and knocked on it.

"Yo sis, time to get up" he said.

There was no answer.

"Hey Temari wake up, come on" Kankuro said knocking on the door again.

Again there was no answer.

Kankuro was annoyed by this and began banging on the door.

"Hey wake up Temari!" he shouted.

The door was wrenched open and there was a pissed off Temari. Her blond hair was unruly from being slept on. She was wearing a kimono that was quickly and haphazardly tied to cover her modesty. Her green eyes were ablaze with rage.

"What the hell do you want Kankuro?" she growled.

"Finally, you're awake" Kankuro said in a grumble.

"Yes, no thanks to you. Don't you have a new shade or color to try on or something?" Temari asked still pissed.

Kankuro got pissed since he was stuck into this job.

"Well excuse me _princess_, but it was time for you to get up" he said.

If Temari had her fan she'd have slammed it down on Kankuro's head right now, but she didn't. So she settled with a murderous glare instead. It worked since Kankuro back up a bit in fear of Temari's wrath.

"Temari my Goddess of the Winds it's too early for shouting unless you're screaming my name in sheer pleasure."

This new voice startled Kankuro and made Temari blush madly as she remembered to details of last night. Soon Naruto appeared at the door bare-chested only wearing a pair of boxers. His spiky blond hair a mess. He pulled Temari to him and kissed her hard making her moan as she got lost in the kiss.

Kankuro stood there absolutely shocked at what he was seeing.

"What the hell, what's he doing here?" he shouted as he pointed at Naruto.

"Isn't obvious girly boy, I am enjoying the delights of Suna's greatest treasure" Naruto said as he squeezed Temari's ass tightly.

Temari squeaked as she blushed brightly at this. She hid her face in Naruto's chest.

Kankuro was sputtering as his brain tried to engage.

"Come back to bed Temari. You said it was your day off and I don't have to get back to Konoha for a few more days. We need to enjoy our time together to the full advantage" Naruto said as his hand massaged her ass then moved to the front to sneak into her kimono.

Temari moaned as she felt Naruto rubbed her butt cheek. Usually a move like that from anyone other than Naruto would get a crack in the head by her fan. She felt on fire as she felt Naruto's hands touching her bare skin. God she had to fight every urge to ravage him here and now right in front of her brother.

"Yes, mustn't waste such precious time" she murmured as she was slowly getting consumed by her carnal side.

Kankuro was still sputtering as he stared.

"Kankuro go tell Gaara that it's my day off today and I'll be out of contact for the rest of the day. He'll know what I mean," Temari said with her eyes full of lust to her fellow blond that was eyeing her with the same lustful look.

She then dragged Naruto back into her room as she back kicked the door shut. The sounds of moans, giggles and groans were heard through the door and Kankuro just stood there frozen. He didn't know how long he stood there until Gaara shook him out of his stupor.

"Gaara, what are you doing here?" Kankuro asked.

"You haven't reported in yet" Gaara said.

"Oh, yeah. Wait. Temari, Naruto. They were, they are. They're" Kankuro babbled.

"They are" Gaara said emotionlessly.

"Wait, you knew?" Kankuro asked totally shocked.

"I did. I asked Naruto to stay and I asked Temari to show him around as personal favor for me even though it would during the days she has off" Gaara said.

"But they are, they are" Kankuro said confused.

"I know, and I approve. Now come on, you've got missions to undertake" Gaara said then began walking away.

Kankuro stood there in utter shock. Gaara knew what Naruto and Temari were doing and was alright with it. Not only alright with it, but he approved of it. His mind was overloading with everything. He didn't even see the sand wrapping around him and dragging him to the Kazekage tower.

**End**

* * *

**A/N: that's the end of that one. I hoped you liked the unexpected twist I threw in there. I thought it would be funny to do. Plus, it's quite different too. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	28. Ice Angel Edition

**One Shocking Surprise: Ice Angel Edition**

**By: Sheltie**

* * *

_I don't own Naruto at all_

* * *

**A/N: femHaku's third time around.**

* * *

Kakashi sighed as he looked up from his book. It was getting a bit late and he decided it had been enough time. So he got up and put his book away in his pouch and headed upstairs. He got to a door and knocked on it. There was no answer. He frowned and knocked again. Again no answer. The masked jounin sighed and knocked for a third time. This time he heard shuffling from the other side of the door. Soon it opened and in front of the jounin was Naruto.

"What do you want?" the tired blond asked as he rubbed his eyes.

"Naruto, what are you doing here?" Kakashi asked.

"Huh?" Naruto asked as he yawned.

Kakashi was really wondering what was going on. The door he knocked on was supposed to be Haku's. During the fight on the bridge Haku survived though Zabuza died after killing Gato and his band of mercenaries before succumbing to his wounds that he had received. Haku had been resting to restore her strength. Kakashi had promised Zabuza that he'd take care of Haku in the missing nin's dying wish. Kakashi honored it.

But why was Naruto standing here instead of Haku? That was the question bugging the jounin.

"Naruto why are you in Haku's room?" the masked jounin asked.

"Huh, oh well you see. I heard Haku crying last night and I came in to check on her and, um, well" Naruto said faltering off in the end as he rubbed his bed hair.

Kakashi narrowed his eye and was about to say something when Haku appeared. She was wearing her kimono, but in a thrown on fashion. She had this glow about her that only came by doing one thing. She wrapped her arms around Naruto's waist and Kakashi realized Naruto was just in his boxers, which by the way had ramen bowls with angel wings on them.

"Naruto, come back to bed. I miss you" Haku purred.

"In a moment Haku" Naruto said.

"But I want you now. I miss feeling you beside me" Haku pouted.

Naruto sighed and pecked Haku's lips with his own. Haku took advantage of this and grabbed Naruto's head and deepened the peck into a full-blown passionate kiss. Naruto's eyes widen then closed as he let himself go.

Kakashi watched as his student and Haku made out passionately in front of him. It was shocking to say the least. Then he saw Naruto turn himself and wrap Haku tightly in an embrace of lovers. Kakashi knew this was an intimate and private act that he shouldn't be staring at, but be couldn't turn his eyes away. A tiny bit of blood leaked from his nose.

Haku and Naruto were still kissing as their tongues did battle with one another. Haku then began grinding herself against Naruto as she lifted one of her legs to push Naruto closer to her. This also made her bare her naked leg, but she didn't care at all. Naruto felt so hard, so good against her. She moaned and groaned as she continued her movements.

Naruto grunted as he reciprocated Haku's actions with his own. They were humping one another without a care it seemed and every movement they made they tugged at one another's clothes getting closer and closer to ravishing each other right then and there not caring that Kakashi was standing right there.

Kakashi seemed to sense this and really didn't want to see that. He cleared his throat loudly. Nothing. He then did it again and that got their attention.

Naruto blushed madly since his sensei had watched him in action. Haku was blushing too with embarrassment.

"Kakashi, I didn't see you were there" she said.

"Yes, I believe it could be difficult to see me with you being quite occupied" Kakashi said with amusement.

"Uh yeah, well Kakashi-sensei is there something you need?" Naruto asked.

"Not at the moment I just wanted to make sure Haku was alright after what had all happened. I can see she's in good hands with you though Naruto. I just have one order for you" Kakashi said.

"What is it Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked nervously.

"Keep doing what you're doing, keep up the good work" Kakashi said with an eye-smile.

Naruto blushed madly as he nodded.

Haku grinned and tugged Naruto's hand.

"Come Naruto, you must always obey your sensei" she said with tones of lust in her voice.

Naruto nodded and followed Haku like a puppy. He closed the door.

Kakashi could hear the muffled moans, groans, pants and other sounds and grinned. He then walked away.

_His first mission out of the village and he becomes a man. I am very proud_ he thought as he headed downstairs to read some more. He was so going to have to write this down and sent it off to Jiraiya.

**End**

* * *

**A/N: I got this idea and just knew I had to do it. Mainly since I haven't done one with Kakashi being the one catching Naruto. Hope you liked it. Oh, and if any of you have any good OSS ideas for Fu let me know I am drawing a blank for her and in need of help. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	29. Royal Actress Edition

**One Shocking Surprise: Royal Actress Edition**

**By: Sheltie**

* * *

_I don't own Naruto at all_

* * *

**A/N: it's Koyuki's turn.**

* * *

Sakura was excited. Koyuki Kazahana has come to Konoha to negotiate a new treaty. She just had to tell Naruto since she knew he'd be psyched about meeting her again. So she raced across rooftops to get her blond teammate's apartment. Once there she knocked on the door. No answer so she knocked harder. Still no answer. Sakura did this for a while til she got fed up and began pounding on the door.

"NARUTO GET UP YOU LAZY ASS!" she shouted.

The door was opened as Sakura was about to pound again. Her fist stopped as her green eyes widen at who was at the door. It couldn't be, it just couldn't be. Her mouth went dry and no words could come to her.

"What do you want?"

Before Sakura was a very pissed off Koyuki. She looked just as amazing as she did all those years ago when she first met her. But the only difference was that Koyuki wasn't wearing any clothes at all. Well, she was wearing a bed sheet, but I don't think that qualifies as clothing, does it?

Sakura stuttered and mumbled in response.

"Well, you have interrupted something very important and I want to get back to it without much delay" Koyuki said angrily.

Sakura just nodded still in shock at what she was seeing in front of her.

_What in the world is Koyuki doing here?_ she thought.

Before Sakura could ask this out loud Naruto appeared in a white wife-beater and a pair of boxers. He wrapped his arms around Koyuki's waist and held her tight. Koyuki leaned against Naruto as she relaxed in his arms.

"What's keeping you my queen, I thought you had important business to discuss with me?" Naruto asked.

"I do, but we got this interruption" Koyuki said gesturing to Sakura.

Naruto looked to Sakura.

"Hey Sakura" he greeted then went back to Koyuki.

Sakura was trying to wrap her mind around what was going on here. This couldn't be happening, right? Naruto and Koyuki? This had to be a genjutsu of some kind. She formed the hand sign and tried to cancel the genjutsu she thought was over her. Nothing happened. She tried again, but again nothing. Naruto was still with Koyuki and now they were making out in front of her with Naruto's hands up and down Koyuki's body even slipping into the sheet covering the Snow/Spring princess' body. Hearing the moans and mewls of pleasure.

"Naruto, more, I want more" Koyuki gasped out.

"With pleasure, but we need to get back to the _table_ if we're going to _discuss_ business" Naruto said.

"Yes, so much _business_ to attend to" Koyuki said.

Naruto dragged Koyuki back into his bedroom kicking the door shut on Sakura's face. Sakura stood there still I shock then she heard the sounds of Naruto and Koyuki's 'discussions'. That did it. She fainted dead away with no one noticing her til way later.

**End**

* * *

**A/N: okay, that's the end of this one. I don't think this is one of my best of this series so far, but this was the best I could do. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	30. Yanamaka Version

**One Shocking Surprise: Yamanaka Version**

**By: Sheltie**

* * *

_I don't own Naruto at all_

* * *

**A/N: this is my second Ino one. I got this one from an idea that Batmarcus gave me. Hope you like how I did it.**

* * *

Shikamaru was very annoyed and grumpy. He had just finished a shift at the Yamanaka flower shop covering for Ino, who wasn't there at all.

"Troublesome girl" the Nara grumbled.

He then left to find his blond haired teammate to give her a piece of his mind. Now normally Shikamaru wouldn't do this, but he was pissed a bit for having to do this. He had to work, and he didn't care doing work. He'd rather watch clouds or play shogi or even take a nap. But no, he had to do Ino's shift so she wouldn't be in trouble. So he was going to have a talk with Ino.

Thankfully he knew that Ino has been spending time with Naruto training with her fellow blond. Shikamaru first went to the training ground that Naruto and Ino usually used, but they weren't there. So he headed to Naruto's place to ask where he could find Ino and give her a piece of his mind. His anger had yet to subside one bit.

When he got there he restrained himself a bit since he should be angry at Naruto, but Ino. So he knocked on the door. There was no answer and that made Shikamaru sigh. He knocked a few more times each time getting louder and louder.

He then heard shuffling of feet and that meant Naruto was coming to the door. When the door opened the Nara was in for a shock that made his heart stop for a moment.

Before him was Ino. But Ino wasn't dressed in her usual clothes. No, she was in her dark purple bra and panties.

"What do you want?" Ino asked with great annoyance.

It took Shikamaru's brain a moment or two to reboot since he had never seen Ino in her underwear before. A nosebleed was starting to form, but he quickly wiped that away on his sleeve.

"Well, what the hell do you want?" Ino asked now crossing her arms under her breasts pushing them up more. She wasn't doing this on purpose though.

Shikamaru blinked as his brain tired compute what he was seeing. He had never seen Ino so underdressed before and it was sending his mind into shock.

"Ugh, um, buh" the Nara muttered out.

"Geez Shika, say something intelligible" Ino said with a huff.

Shikamaru was still trying to get his brain operating when Naruto appeared. He was dressed only in his boxers showing off his bare chest. He wrapped his arms around Ino's waist and nuzzled her neck. Ino moaned as a smile graced her face.

"Naruto" she scolded, but had no heat in it.

"I want you back in bed my Lovely Lilac. We've still got more training to do. So many more positions to go through" Naruto murmured.

"I know Naruto, but Shika's at the door" Ino said.

Naruto looked up to see Shikamaru for the first time.

"Oh hey, Shika. What's up?" he asked like he wasn't bare-chested with arms wrapped around a bra and panty clad Ino.

Shikamaru let out some non-intelligible sounds.

"Huh, okay. Well come on Ino. Back to work" Naruto said.

Ino began walking away and Naruto slapped her ass making her squeal.

"See ya Shika" Naruto said then shut the door.

Shikamaru heard the sounds of Naruto and Ino's training. He felt blood ooze from his nose and he wiped it away. He then left muttering about lots and lots of saké and troublesome blonds.

**End**

* * *

**A/N: well, that's the end of this one. I hope Batmarcus liked what I did with his idea. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	31. Shizune Version

**One Shocking Surprise: Shizune Version**

**By: Sheltie**

* * *

_I don't own Naruto at all_

* * *

**A/N: my first Shizune one. This was supposed to be my second Konan one, but I decided it to change it to Shizune since I haven't done her yet.**

* * *

Tsunade sighed as she was searching for her wayward apprentice/friend, Shizune. She had left her at home since Shizune was too sick to work. Tsunade ordered and had to almost strap Shizune to the bed to keep her from getting up. But now she was trying to find Shizune since she had stopped by during her lunch break only to find Shizune nowhere to be found.

"Shizune, you better be alright or so help me" the female sannin grumbled.

She had been searching all over the village and had yet even find a trace of her. It didn't help that Tonton was under the weather too and that meant its nose could be of any use either. So Tsunade was on her own looking. Soon she stopped to catch her breath when she got an idea. Naruto. She knew that the brat could help her. He'd be as worried as she is and would move heaven and earth to try and find Shizune.

She got to Naruto's apartment and began knocking on the door. When the blond brat didn't answer after the first few tap she began hitting the door harder hoping to jar what ever the brat was doing. She banging on the door so hard it was close to being knocked down.

"BRAT OPEN THIS DOOR AT ONCE!" she shouted.

Soon the door was yanked open and Tsunade was about to lay into Naruto and bash him in the head for good measure for making her wait. But she froze when she saw that it wasn't Naruto in front of her. No, it was Shizune. Her former traveling companion, apprentice, friend and secretary was standing there wearing one of Naruto's t-shirts, which was back with an orange swirl on the front. Shizune was also wearing what appeared to be a pair of Naruto's boxers too. They were decorated with toads.

"What do you want?" Shizune asked in a very grumpy tone, which stunned Tsunade a bit since she had never heard Shizune sound so grumpy before.

"Sh-sh-Shizune" Tsunade said.

"Oh, oh lady Tsunade I apologize for my behavior I had just woken up" Shizune said bowing her head.

_Yup, that's Shizune, but what in the heck is she doing here?_ Tsunade thought.

"Shizune, what are you doing here, you should be at home resting" the lady Hokage said.

"Oh, well, you see, it's like this" Shizune mumbled as she played with the hem at the bottom of the shirt with her fingers not even looking up at Tsunade.

Tsunade waited patiently for an explanation, but before she could hear it Naruto appeared wearing only a pair of boxers. He got up right behind Shizune and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"My patient should be resting" he said as he nibbled on Shizune's ear.

Shizune mumbled out a moan as she pressed her body into Naruto's.

Tsunade was shocked seeing what was before her. The brat and Shizune. What was going on, she thought they had a sibling relationship, not something like this.

Naruto nibbled on Shizune's ear.

"Doctor's orders. Come back to bed and I'll administer the shots you need to get healthy" he said.

Shizune moaned as she felt herself get warm all over. Her body energizing from Naruto's words only for it get revved up even more when Naruto's hands come into play. His hands sneak under the shirt and danced across her skin like ice dancing over a hot metal surface.

"Yes, Doctor Uzumaki" she groaned.

Tsunade just didn't know what to say or do as she saw this all. Her mind was totally shut down as she stood stock-still.

"Come Shizune, back to bed" Naruto said.

He then dragged Shizune away.

"I'll see you tomorrow Lady Tsunade" she said as she slammed the door on Tsunade's face.

Tsunade stood there staring at the closed door. Her ears then pick up something.

"Oh doctor, yes doctor more. Please give me a _complete_ physical. Yes, yes there. I need a closer examination right there!"

It was with that Tsunade dashed off back to her office.

"Saké, need a lot of saké" she mumbled hoping she could drown herself with the alcohol and forget what she had just witnessed.

**End**

* * *

**A/N: and that's the end of my first Shizune one. I hope you like it. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	32. Iwa Princess Edition

**One Shocking Surprise: Iwa Princess Edition**

**By: Sheltie**

* * *

_I don't own Naruto at all_

* * *

**A/N: it's Kurotsuchi's turn.**

* * *

Kakashi and Sakura were getting ready to head out. They had finished up a mission and they stopped at small village to rest before heading back to Konoha and report. The two were waiting for their third teammate, Naruto, to show up so they could leave.

"That lazy ass, we've waited for him for like an hour" Sakura mumbled angrily under her breath.

"Now, now Sakura. Naruto probably has a good reason for his sleeping in" Kakashi said as he continued to read his precious book.

"Whatever, it's worse enough that you're always late, but now Naruto is picking up the habit" Sakura said as she marched away from Kakashi.

_What's wrong with my habits?_ Kakashi thought as he followed his student.

The jounin and chunin got to the door of Naruto's room and knocked. There was no answer and this didn't help Sakura's mood since she was already angry. She hammered on the door again making the wood rattle. Again no answer.

"That's it" Sakura said as she cracked her knuckles ready to punch the door down with her chakra powered strength.

"Hold on Sakura, we don't want to have to pay for property damage, which would come out of your pay mind you" Kakashi said as he rested a hand on Sakura's shoulder.

Sakura huffed as she knocked on the door again with great force, but not enough to break the door of its hinges.

The two waited then heard movement. Soon the door opened and Sakura was about lay into her lazy teammate til she saw that it wasn't her teammate at the door. No, it was some girl. She had dark brown close to black hair, which was a total mess. Her attire consisted of an overly large shirt that was black and had an orange swirl on it along with a pair of cotton panties that was hidden underneath. She had pink pupil-less eyes and they looked severely annoyed and pissed off.

"What the hell do you two want?" she growled.

Sakura was already angry and this girl in front of her wasn't helping.

"Who the hell are you and why are you in Naruto's room?" she asked.

"That's none of your business pinky. So butt out" the girl said glaring at Sakura.

Sakura was ready to lash out, but was stopped by Kakashi. He really didn't want to have to pay for any property damage. Though watching two chicks duke it out would be fun.

"My apologies, but you are in the room of one of my students" Kakashi said.

Before the girl could answer she felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her waist and immediately she was sent to bliss. She closed her eyes as memories flew back to the night before.

"What's taking so long, I miss you" Naruto said.

Kakashi and Sakura stood there shocked. In front of them was their teammate Naruto and he was totally wrapped up in this strange girl. He was nuzzling her neck peppering it with kisses as the girl tilted her neck to give more access.

"Hmm, more" she moaned.

Naruto chuckled as his hands started to touch and caress her body.

"Yes, that feels so good" the girl murmured.

Naruto kept up his assault totally ignoring his two teammates. He didn't even know they were there in the first place.

Kakashi cleared his throat, but the pair didn't stop. Kakashi had to clear his throat several time til their attention was captured. The girl glared at Kakashi for interrupting.

"Oh hey Kakashi, what's up?" Naruto asked with his hands up the girl's shirt and most likely holding two somethings.

"Naruto, we need to get back and report" Kakashi said.

"Huh, oh right. Well about that. It seems Kurotsuchi wants to discuss terms of an peace alliance between Konoha and Iwa" Naruto said.

Kakashi's eye widen hearing that this girl, Kurotsuchi was from Iwa and that his student was with her. Was this some sort of trick? Sakura on the other hand was just shocked seeing everything going on that the Iwa thing didn't even really hit her. Naruto was with a girl and they had been intimate with each other. Her mind couldn't wrap around it.

"Yes, Naruto and I are discussing important topics between Iwa and Konoha and will have a great peace treaty between our villages after years of animosity. So if you please leave us so we can get back to business in hand" Kurotsuchi said as she pushed her chest into Naruto's hands.

Naruto dragged Kurotsuchi back into the room as Kurotsuchi kicked the door shut leaving Kakashi and Sakura standing there. Soon they heard the mattress creaking, moans, groans giggles and other sounds of 'business' going on.

Sakura's brain shut down as she fainted while Kakashi began giggling himself. He just had to write this idea down and send it to Jiraiya. He could come up with a lie to tell Tsunade why they were late.

**End**

* * *

**A/N: okay, I am unsure if this one will be as well liked, but hope there will be some who do. I am not as confident in this one as my others. Oh, and I am still accepting ideas for this series. Send them to me through a review here or by PMing me. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	33. Heiresses Edition

**One Shocking Surprise: Heiresses Edition**

**By: Sheltie**

* * *

_I don't own Naruto at all_

* * *

**A/N: this is a Hinata and Ino one, but with a twist in it. Enjoy!**

* * *

Hinata made her way by memory to Naruto's apartment. She had stalked, I mean followed, I mean, well, you know what I mean. Anyway she watched Naruto go home one day/everyday and had memorized the entire way, which was good since she was preoccupied to even watch where she was headed.

_You can do this Hinata, you can do this. Just tell Naruto how you feel. You know that he no longer has any feelings for Sakura. You saw that yourself_ the Hyuga thought.

And that's where a bit of back story is needed. You see during one of the Konoha 11's get-togethers Sakura had decided it was time to settle for Naruto. Well, when she did this Naruto rejected her feelings. This shocked all of Konoha 11 since Naruto had been crushing on Sakura since the academy days. Well this left Sakura extremely pissed and she tried to pound Naruto to the ground. Ino and Shikamaru stopped her, but mainly Ino ordered Shikamaru to help out even if the Nara thought it was just too darn troublesome to get involved.

So that ended everything between Naruto and Sakura.

Hinata was extremely pleased by this all since this meant she had a free shot at Naruto now that he was no longer hung up on Sakura any more. And that is why she was heading to Naruto's place. It took the entire time, but Hinata had fired herself up and was feeling more confident than she had ever felt when confronting Naruto. She had a steely look of determination as she stared at the door. She raised her hand and knocked on the door. There was no answer.

This made the Hyuga heiress frown since Naruto wasn't answering the door. She knew Naruto was out on a mission or anything. She had checked beforehand and knew he was in the village. She had also used her Byakugan to check the training grounds for a blond hair, but none was found. She even checked Ichiraku's too and not a blond head either that meant he was home.

So Hinata knocked a few times til she heard some movement. She took a few deep breaths and readied herself. The door opened and the words Hinata had left her as her eyes widen. Before her was a blond, but it wasn't Naruto. No, it was Ino Yamanaka. What the hell was Ino doing here?

Ino yawned as she stretched trying to get the few kinks out of her body from sleep. This also showed off her very fit and toned body that was covered by her lilac purple bra and panties.

"Oh man, who the hell is it, it's too damn early and my day off" Ino grumbled as she rubbed her eyes.

"Ino" Hinata squeaked.

Ino looked at Hinata.

"Oh, hey Hinata. What are you doing here?" she asked not caring at all about her attire.

"I w-w-was going to a-a-ask you the s-s-s-same question" Hinata said blushing at the sight of Ino, which made her turn her head away.

"Oh well, I am here because, um, well" Ino said as she tried to think of a good excuse.

The two stood in silence. Hinata was wondering why Ino was here dressed the way she was and Ino trying to think of a good reason to why she was here without giving away why she was actually at Naruto's and only dressed in her underwear.

"Ino, where are you?"

Both girls knew this voice and soon Naruto appeared. He was only clad in his boxers showing off his six-pack abs and chiseled chest. Hinata squeaked as more blood rushed to her face at the sight of a bare-chested Naruto. But her more perverted side of her mind was licking its chops.

_Oh god, do you see that, do you see that? Don't you want to run your hands and tongue all over that? So wet looking at that. I bet he's huge too, hell we know he's huge thanks to our peeking eh_ pervert Hinata said.

Hinata was about ready to pass out due to having no more blood in her body since it was all in her face.

"Ino, why'd you leave the bed? I thought you told me you'd never want to leave ever" Naruto asked.

Ino smiled as she wrapped an arm around Naruto's waist and kissed him.

"Sorry Naruto, but I couldn't get any sleep with the knocking I heard and it was Hinata who was doing the knocking" she said.

"Huh, oh hey Hinata, what are you doing here?" Naruto asked noticing the tomato red Hyuga.

"H-h-hi Naruto" Hinata stuttered.

"Oh come on Hinata, I thought you got over that stuttering of yours. You have such a beautiful voice not to stutter" Naruto said.

Hinata 'meeped'.

Ino though got a wicked idea. If you could see you'd see a devilish looking light bulb going off atop of the Yamanaka's heiress' head.

"Say Hinata, care to join us?" she asked.

Hinata's head snapped up.

"W-w-w-what?" she stuttered as she was doing a good fish out of water imitation.

"Yeah join us. Double the pleasure, double the fun. And as you know we blondes know have to have the best fun" Ino said with a smirk.

Naruto looked at Ino wondering what she was thinking, but who was he to say anything against it. It was every guys fantasy to have a threesome with two hot girls and Ino and Hinata definitely qualified as hot.

For Ino, she knew of Hinata's massive crush on Naruto and thought this was a great way to get Hinata to tell Naruto her feelings, especially after getting hot and heavy rolling in the sheets.

"Come Hinata, I know you've seen how big Naruto is with your Byakugan, now it's time to take the next step" Ino said as she dragged Hinata inside Naruto's apartment.

Hinata was still too shocked to even fight back. Ino dragged Hinata in and then slammed the door shut. Naruto followed Ino and a still stunned Hinata back to his bedroom.

Neither Hinata nor Ino were seen for a long while and when they finally emerged they both had shit-eating grins on their faces, the amazing glow girls got after getting absolute satisfaction and walking a bit tenderly from the amount of satisfaction they received. Both were thinking about when the next time will be.

**End**

* * *

**A/N: and that's the end of this one. I thought I tried to do this a bit different and use what I kind of did in my Snakes & Illusions one. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	34. Blondes Have All the Fun 1 Edition

**One Shocking Surprise: Blondes Have All the Fun 1 Edition**

**By: Sheltie**

* * *

_I don't own Naruto at all_

* * *

**A/N: my first of my mini blondes have fun set I am doing within this series. These ones will be spread out throughout the entire OSS series. The first one is Temari and Ino. Enjoy!**

* * *

Shikamaru was unhappy. First off his mom woke him up from a great sleep he was having. Then he had to do chores for her before he could leave. After he was finished with the chores he was able to leave. He then went to pick up Temari since she was here due to her duty as ambassador for Suna. He got to the hotel that she was staying at only to find out that she didn't come back last night. This really annoyed him. What really irked him was as he was searching for Temari he found out that Ino was nowhere to be found either. Her father was a bit worried and asked him to look for her. So Shikamaru was looking for both Temari and Ino.

"Troublesome blonds" the Nara grumbled.

Soon he got to Naruto's since he needed help and Naruto was known to find anyone no matter how impossible it could be. The blond thrived in achieving the impossible, and his track record showed he could perform miracles on an almost daily basis. The blond was a lucky charm of some kind. The Nara knocked on the door and got no answer. He sighed and knocked again. Still no answer.

"Troublesome" the Nara muttered.

He then knocked a third time and then he heard movement coming from within the apartment.

"Finally" he grumbled wishing he was watching clouds rather than being at Naruto's door.

The door opened and Shikamaru's eyes widen. In front of him was Ino. What the hell was Ino doing here?

Ino yawned as she stretched. This only showed off her taut hot little body, which was covered just by her purple bra and panties. Her blond hair was out of its regular ponytail and a total mess.

"What do you want?" the Yamanaka heiress grumbled out.

Shikamaru's brain was trying to reboot since he had never seen his teammate so under dressed before and the threat of blood leaking out of his nose was quite imminent.

"Shika, what the hell are you doing here, don't you have some clouds to watch or something?" Ino asked as she saw her teammate standing before her dumbfound.

Shikamaru let out a couple grunts, murmurs and other non-intelligible things. Ino blinked as she had never seen her usually brilliant yet lazy teammate act so out of character.

"Shika, are you alright?" she asked with a hint of worry.

Before Shikamaru could answer another figure appeared. She was older than Ino. She had dirty blond hair that was in the same mess as Ino's along with green eyes. Her attire was a bit more modest than Ino's. Well if you consider wearing just a bed sheet that covered her voluptuous curves as well as enhance her already nicely formed chest be deemed modest.

"Flower Girl, what's taking you so long?" she asked.

"Sorry Fan Girl, but something's wrong with Shika" Ino said.

Temari turned to Shikamaru who now had a dribble of blood coming out of his nose.

"What do you want?" she asked impatiently.

"Ino… Temari… what… do… here?" Shikamaru asked intelligible.

Temari snorted at how mangled a sentence the Nara let out. She crossed her arms over her chest only amplifying her cleavage even more and making Shikamaru's eyes draw towards them even more than before. This made more blood dribble out of his nose.

"Lovely Lilac, Desert Flower where are you two?"

In some part on Shikamaru's brain he recognized the voice, but that part was the only real working part in his brain and it was having a hard time getting the message to the rest of the brain was frozen over like the ice age.

Soon Naruto appeared wearing just his boxers that had toads and ramen bowls on them. His six-pack abs were bare for all to see. He stepped in-between his two fellow blonds and he wrapped an arm around their waists pulling the close to him. Both girls leaned in allowing their bodies to be pressed against Naruto's.

"Sorry Naruto, but we got a bit sidetracked here" Ino said.

"Sidetracked?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, Shikamaru" Temari said.

"Huh, oh hey Shika, what are you doing here?" Naruto asked noticing the still stunned Nara.

The Nara let out noises that the three blonds couldn't understand. Temari huffed.

"Forget about him and lets get back to bed. I still have my turn to go and I am not wasting it on standing here" she said.

"What, you've had your turn, it's mine" Ino said in a bit of anger.

"Please, you hogged him most of the night claiming some sort of Konoha bullshit. It's my turn" Temari said.

Ino looked ready to argue when she felt a hand caress her tone tummy. She moaned instead. Temari looked victorious til she succumbed as well. Naruto's other hand had made its way inside her bed sheet and was playing with her taut tummy as well.

"Now, now girls. There's plenty of me to go around. I thought yo figured that out last night when I wore both of you out, in blissful happiness I might add" Naruto said.

Both girls remembered that night, the night they would never forget. They couldn't remember how many times they both did it, how times they came or anything else. It was a huge pleasurable blur to them.

"Come on, I think a round two is in the works and we'll see who can last longer" Naruto said.

"ME FIRST!" Ino and Temari shouted as they dashed to Naruto's room ripping off whatever clothing they had on along the way.

Shikamaru could've sworn he saw their bare asses as they disappeared, but his brain was so overloaded that he'd most likely forget it.

Naruto chuckled as he shook his head.

"See ya later Shika, I got some work to do" he said then closed the door.

The sounds of moaning, grunting, groaning, giggling and others echoed and that was the last straw for Shikamaru. He flew back by a powerful dual jet of blood erupting from his nose. He laid on the ground for hours with no one noticing him at all.

"Troublesome blonds" he grumbled before he passed out.

**End**

* * *

**A/N: this is just one part of my Blondes Have All the Fun. I plan on doing more with all the rest of the blondes in Naruto's world that I know. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	35. Heiress & Genjutsu Edition

**One Shocking Surprise: Heiress & Genjutsu Edition**

**By: Sheltie**

* * *

_I don't own Naruto at all_

* * *

**A/N: this is a Hinata and Kurenai one.**

* * *

Kurenai sighed as she raced off hopping from rooftop to rooftop. She is searching for her missing student. She saw a bit scared since Hinata didn't show up for their team meeting and Hinata always showed up on time. So for Hinata not to even show worried her. She went to the Hyuga compound to see if Hinata was sick or anything and found out that Hinata wasn't even there and hadn't been there since yesterday afternoon. This now really worried the genjutsu mistress. The Hyugas were all searching for Hinata.

"Hinata, please be safe" Kurenai muttered to herself.

She soon got to Naruto's hoping he could help her. She had heard the young blond had a great knack for finding people. She took a deep breath and knocked on the door. There was no answer. Kurenai frowned and hoped Naruto wasn't out of the village. As far as she knew Naruto wasn't since she saw the blonde's perverted sensei around and that most likely meant Naruto was still in the village. So she knocked again and again no answer from within.

The genjutsu mistress sighed as she calmed herself down. She wasn't going to get angry at Naruto not answering the door. He was probably exhausted if he had just gotten back from a mission. So she knocked a third time and that's when she heard sounds coming from inside. Soon the door opened and in front of her was her wayward student, Hinata.

"Hinata?" Kurenai said shocked.

"Huh, what?" Hinata asked rubbing her eyes.

Kurenai was shocked then she saw what her student was wearing. Hinata had on was, well, just a bed sheet that was wrapped around her body. Her purplish-blue hair was a total mess and she had this odd glow about her that Kurenai knew looked familiar, but couldn't put her finger on it at the moment.

"Oh, Kurenai-sensei, what are you doing here?" Hinata asked now more awake.

"Hinata, what are you doing here and why are you wearing that?" Kurenai asked.

"Oh this, well, um. Naruto and I were, well, we were, um" Hinata mumbled.

Kurenai's eyes widen at this as it all hit her like a wrecking ball to the gut, but before she could speak the blond entered.

"My angel, what are you doing, I want you back in bed with me" Naruto said as he nuzzled Hinata's neck.

Hinata gasped as she turned herself around til she was facing Naruto. She pressed herself up against Naruto hard. Rubbing, grinding and gyrating against Naruto. Naruto had his arms around Hinata letting doing her little dance. All Naruto did was pepper kisses all over Hinata's face and neck.

"Naruto" she gasped.

"Mmm you taste and smell so good" Naruto murmured.

Kurenai was shocked at what she was seeing. Her usually shy student was in front of her doing such erotic things with the boy she's been crushing on for who knows how long. Kurenai never thought Hinata would ever have the courage to do this let alone to tell Naruto her feelings. So this was shocking to her.

"Kurenai sensei, would care to join us?" Hinata asked turning to Kurenai.

"Wh-what?!" Kurenai exclaimed.

"You've heard me sensei. It's been a long time since you've been with a man and Naruto can give you pleasure and me too while still having much more to give too" Hinata said.

"Are you sure about this hime?" Naruto asked.

"I am Naruto, come and pleasure her Naruto. I know that she has been one of your fantasies" Hinata said.

Naruto nodded. After relaxing from a bout of coitus. They talked about their fantasies and he did mention Kurenai a few times. I mean what hot-blooded man wouldn't?

"Come on Kurenai sensei" Hinata said as she took Kurenai's limp hand and dragged her inside Naruto's apartment.

Kurenai didn't fight as her mind was in overload.

Naruto chuckled as he closed the door and followed his hime and Kurenai to his room.

The sounds coming from Naruto's apartment was quite loud, pleasurable and enjoyable. When Hinata and Kurenai left they both looked royally shagged and quite happy about it. They kissed Naruto one last time as Naruto groped their asses. The two walked away tenderly with such amazing memories and thoughts of when they could go again.

**End**

* * *

**A/N: and that's the end of this one. I hoped you enjoyed it.**


	36. Konan Version

**One Shocking Surprise: Konan Version**

**By: Sheltie**

* * *

_I don't own Naruto at all_

* * *

**A/N: got this idea from SerpentKing707. I've added onto your idea and I hope you like the add ons I've done. Enjoy!**

* * *

Kakashi was leaping from rooftop to rooftop. He was demanded to find Naruto since he was needed for a talk between Konoha, Suna and Mist. Mainly since Naruto had become a big hit and helped with the peace talks in the first place between the three so he was needed for any further talks between the three villages. He sighed as he knew he couldn't waste time else the threat of getting banned from reading his Icha Icha and have Kurenai herself burn his precious books while he was strapped down unable to do a thing, but watch. That was Tsunade's threat if Kakashi didn't get his butt in gear and get Naruto immediately.

So the jounin was getting close to his student's place and landed. He knocked on the door, but got no answer. He frowned and knocked again. And again no answer. This annoyed Kakashi since his Icha Icha was on the line and he wasn't going to let Naruto make him get banned and lose his precious collection that he spent years and years getting. So after knocking hard on the door several times he heard movement and was readying himself to berate his student for being late even if that would sound stupid coming from him.

The door opened and all words left Kakashi because before him wasn't his blond haired student. No, before him was a blue haired woman wearing a short bathrobe that showed off her nice legs and basically screamed that she was naked underneath. Not to mention that the top part of the robe showed a nice heavy does of her cleavage.

Small dribbles of blood oozed out of his nose since Kakashi didn't have his Icha Icha to shield him. Tsunade took his book away from him before he left.

"Yes, can I help you?"

Kakashi knew this woman's name. It was Konan, but his mouth and brain weren't connected at the moment. But way back in his mind he remembered when Naruto left the village, which caused a big riot since the village was still recovering and Naruto was considered one of their top shinobi and with him up and leaving made everyone in the village feel vulnerable.

Naruto left sensing Konan was in trouble. After the Pein invasion and the aftermath. Konan went back to Ame. What happened was Madara tried to take over and Konan fought back, but was badly injured. Naruto got there just in time to save Konan and he fought Madara. Naruto was badly wounded by Madara, but thanks to a powerful Rasengan he caused a huge flood sweeping Madara away and almost himself too, but Konan saved him and gave him mouth-to-mouth to revive him.

Naruto came back with Konan and she decided to stay with Naruto since she had nowhere else to go.

"Can I help you?" Konan asked again in a louder firmer voice.

Kakashi blinked as his brain rebooted, but seeing Konan again in her short bathrobe caused a brain to mouth disconnect again.

"Paper Rose, where are you?"

Again Kakashi knew this voice, but his brain wasn't working for him.

Naruto appeared and his hands quickly slipped inside Konan's robes making Konan moan.

"Naruto" she said.

"Mmm, what's keeping you Konan. I miss you and want you back bed. It's cold and lonely without you" Naruto said as his hands worked his magic.

"Coming, oh coming, I'm coming" Konan panted.

"Yes you are, come for me Konan" Naruto teased.

He then dragged Konan back inside and slammed the door never noticing Kakashi at all. The sounds from within the apartment hit Kakashi's ears and a pervert giggle escaped his lips. Who cares about his Icha Icha when he's got this.

**End**

* * *

**A/N: well, I hoped you liked how I did your idea SerpentKing707. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	37. Angels Edition

**One Shocking Surprise: Angels Edition**

**By: Sheltie**

* * *

_I don't own Naruto at all_

* * *

**A/N: this one has Hinata and Konan. Got the idea from SerpentKing707. Warning some language in this one.**

* * *

Neji and Sakura were both unhappy. The reasons why, well for Sakura it was because Naruto had promised to train with her today and he hadn't shown up, and she wasn't about to let Naruto pull a Kakashi on her so she was racing to his place to drag him to the training ground no matter the state of his dress, well that was after she beat the shit out of him for making her wait.

As for Neji, he was ordered to find Hinata after it seemed that she had gone missing. Neji had been looking high and low for Hinata, but she was nowhere to be seen. He then heard that Hinata had been seen with Naruto last. He knew Hinata and Naruto had been spending more time together and Naruto was helping boost Hinata's self-confidence and it was doing great wonders.

So the two were both heading to Naruto's from different directions. They met at the blonde's door.

"Neji, what are you doing here?" Sakura asked.

"I was about to ask you the same question Sakura" Neji said.

"I am here since Naruto promised to train with me today, but he made me wait and I am going to show him why I hate tardiness" Sakura said as she cracked her knuckles.

Neji winced she he really didn't want to see that lesson.

"So why are you here Neji?" Sakura asked.

"I am here because Hinata is nowhere to be found and I know Naruto and her spend time together" Neji said regaining his composure.

Sakura turned and knocked on the door. There was no answer. Sakura frowned and knocked again and again no answer. Sakura began banging on the door since her ire began to rise. Neji subtly inched back not wanting to get in contact with Sakura's fist, which were about a nanosecond away from using her chakra enhanced strength.

"NARUTO OPEN THIS DOOR THIS INSTANT YOU LAZY ASS!" Sakura screamed.

Just as Sakura was ready to bust the door down with her chakra-enhanced fist it was wrenched open, but before both Neji and Sakura it wasn't Naruto. No, it was Hinata and she looked absolutely pissed. Her Byakugan was ablaze and ready to kill whoever was in her sight. What she was wearing was a bra and panties though she had her jacket over her bra though it was left open.

"What the fuck do you want?" she growled.

Never had Neji heard Hinata swear or even seen his cousin angry before, but he could say Hinata was quite scary in angry mode. As for Sakura, she was shocked Hinata even knew that word. She was taken back by the huge amount of KI Hinata was giving off.

"Well, are you two going to tell me why you're here or are you going to fucking stand there?" Hinata asked still quite unhappy.

"Now Hinata, that's not very nice."

A woman appeared. She had long blue hair and was wearing a very short bathrobe. The robe was so short that it showed of her nice legs it also showed of her very fine figure too. Neji turned his head as a small trickle of blood escaped his nose. He quickly wiped it away.

"Sorry Konan, but they interrupted" Hinata said now a lot calmer than before.

"I understand. You were quite into it before they interrupted" Konan said as she hugged Hinata from the back.

Hinata leaned back pressing her back squishing Konan's chest.

Now to the reason why Konan is here. After Pein died she broke down crying thinking she was now all alone. Naruto and Hinata felt for Konan since they understood the feeling of being alone and they comforted Konan the best they could. This of course led to many things that became ways to comfort one another, which meant less and less clothes on it seemed. Now the three were experts at comforting one another. But you know what they say, practice makes perfect.

Both Sakura and Neji stood there shell-shocked at the sight. Konan was peppering kisses around Hinata's face and neck while Hinata was mewling and cooing. Neji's brain was fizzing out as blood threatening to spill out even with Neji doing his best to hold back the flow and Sakura's going, going, almost gone.

"What's taking you two so long?" Naruto asked appearing before the two wearing only his boxers.

"Sorry Naruto" Konan said stopping her rain of kisses.

"We were rudely interrupted by these two" Hinata said.

"Huh, Neji, Sakura what are you two doing here?" Naruto asked.

"Forget about them Naruto. We're wasting a lot of time" Hinata said getting out of Konan's grasp.

"Yes, they haven't said a thing at all so they mustn't have anything to say at all" Konan said.

Naruto was curious as to why Neji and Sakura were there, but before he could ask them Hinata and Konan grabbed Naruto by under his armpits and dragged him away. Though he made no objection whatsoever to it. Hinata slammed the door shut.

The sounds echoed throughout the apartment and they reached Neji and Sakura's ears. It was then they both fainted. Both dead to the world with Neji having a major nose bleed.

**End**

* * *

**A/N: and that's the end of this one. I hope SerpentKing707 liked what I did with their idea. I apologize if a few of you don't like Hinata cursing, but I wanted to do something new and different with her. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	38. Dirty Mouth Edition

**One Shocking Surprise: Dirty Mouth Edition**

**By: Sheltie**

* * *

_I don't own Naruto at all_

* * *

**A/N: Tayuya's turn again. I thought I'd try something very different in this one. Hope you like it. Warning some swearing in this, you've been warned.**

* * *

The Anbu sighed as he tapped his foot restlessly. It had been what an hour, two hours maybe since the interrogation had begun and not a peep out of either the prisoner nor the interrogator. He knew this was a mistake having Konoha's number one knucklehead ninja take lead in this. After the failed Uchiha retrieval mission they were able to capture one of the sound nins. She was restrained and healed then after they deemed her well enough they brought her in for interrogation. But these were orders from the Hokage and had to be obeyed. Again he tapped his foot to pass the time. More time passed and then he got fed up and decided to take a look at what was happening.

He walked down to the nearby interrogation rooms. This one had no viewing windows at all and he knocked on the door. No answer. He frowned and knocked again and again no answer. He then tried and turned the handle, but found he couldn't get in. This worried him. What could've happened. Soon he heard movement and the door opened and the Anbu was face-to-face with Naruto.

"What do you want?" he asked his spiky blond hair was askew and he looked annoyed.

"Um, it's been a more than three hours and want to know if any progress is being made" the Anbu said.

"Oh, it's been that long, huh?" Naruto asked amazed at how much time had passed.

"Yes, so has she given any secrets up?" the Anbu asked.

"Um, she's given up plenty. Like her name is Tayuya for instance" Naruto said.

"Great. Anything else? Hidden bases, how many shinobi they have, where the main hide out is?" the Anbu asked.

"Um, yeah, but I, uh, forgot to write it down" Naruto said rubbing the back of his head.

The Anbu slapped his hand to his forehead. Again, why did the Hokage wanted this boy to be the one to interrogate this prisoner?

Soon something caught his eye and soon the prisoner appeared, but she holding up what looked liked her ripped top and her panties that looked to be drenched. Her long red hair was a total mess and she walked a bit with a limp.

"What's taking so long shit head. I thought you want to fuck, I mean interrogate me some more?" Tayuya asked.

"We'll get back to me cleaning that dirty little mouth in a second my foul fairy" Naruto said.

"I'm no fucking fairy asshole. I am a damn demon" Tayuya said.

"Yeah right, this 'demon' dominated your little ass and you just laid on your back begging for more" Naruto snorted.

"You caught me unawares, besides I haven't had any for so fucking long. I was under that snake pedo remember" Tayuya said.

"Yeah, I remember" Naruto said rolling his eyes.

The Anbu's eyes widen though you couldn't see because of his mask. But if you did see under his mask you'd also see a trickle of blood coming from his nose too.

"So are we going to stand around all fucking day, or are you going to do your damn job?" Tayuya asked.

"This time a bring out the whips and chains" Naruto grumbled.

"That's fucking kinky. Never knew you had that side of you" Tayuya said with a grin.

Naruto then turned to the Anbu.

"Give me some more time with her. She'll be screaming when I am done" he said then slammed the door.

The Anbu just stood there then began hearing the screams. The screams of pure pleasure, begging for more, for it to be hard, faster. For more pain. The Anbu flew back hitting the wall creating a big crack in it because of a huge gusher of blood erupting from his nose.

Naruto and Tayuya weren't heard from til way late in the day. With the Anbu found still unconscious and suffering from major blood loss.

**End**

* * *

**A/N: and that's the end of that one. I hoped you liked the change I did. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	39. Mikoto Version

**One Shocking Surprise: Mikoto Version**

**By: Sheltie**

* * *

_I don't own Naruto at all_

* * *

**A/N: Mikoto's turn once again. This one will different and thanks to some of the reviewers who I am sorry I can't remember who suggested this. So thanks for it. Enjoy!**

* * *

Kushina yawned as she got up. She scratched her rear and mumbled as she headed to the bathroom. Once out she felt a bit more wake, especially splashing that cold water on her face. She then headed to the kitchen to make some breakfast for herself and her son. Once breakfast was finished she ate and waited for her son, but he never showed. She frowned and decided to see what was keeping him. She headed to his room and knocked on the door. There was no answer. She knocked again then a few more times with no answer. Soon the door opened and Kushina got the shock of her life.

At the door was her best friend Mikoto Uchiha.

"Yes, can I help you?" Mikoto asked grumpily.

"M-M-Mikoto" Kushina stuttered.

"Oh, uh, Kushina. I didn't know you were home. Naruto said you were on a mission" Mikoto said blushing.

"I was, I got back in late last night" Kushina said.

"Oh, um, so how was the mission?" Mikoto asked.

"Fuck that, what are you doing in my son's room?" Kushina asked.

Mikoto was hesitant to answer and the reason why was that well she was just wearing her panties and one of Naruto's shirts, which was small on her so it showed off her still amazing tight tummy. Being an active kunoichi had it benefits, like staying in great shape. Luckily Kushina hadn't realized what Mikoto was wearing. Opps, think again.

"Why are you wearing my son's shirt and a pair of panties Mikoto?" Kushina asked in a murderous tone.

Mikoto gulped. Usually she wasn't scared of when her friend got angry, but well. She never had that anger aimed at her. It was a different perspective to say the least.

Soon a yawn broke the tension and Naruto appeared at the door. He wrapped his arms around Mikoto's bare midriff.

"I want milk this morning" he mumbled as he moved a hand lower.

Mikoto squeaked.

"Naruto, your mother is at the door" she said.

Naruto woke right up and saw his mother and he moved his hands quickly move his hands off Mikoto like it was a branding iron.

"M-m-m-mom, what are you doing here? I thought you were still on your mission?" he asked.

"I came back in late last night. It seems me worrying about you being all alone and bored when I am gone was unfounded" Kushina said.

"Um, well" Naruto mumbled.

"It was my fault Kushina. I came over one day to find Naruto in his boxers. I couldn't help myself. I've been so alone and in need since that fucker Fugaku and his idiots decided to revolt against the Hokage" Mikoto said.

Kushina knew about that. The former head of the Uchiha clan and now deceased husband of Mikoto, Fugaku Uchiha. He had decided to stage a coup d'état against the Hokage, but it failed thanks to some inside intelligence. All the conspirators were killed and the rest of the clan interrogated to root out any more silent cells.

Kushina knew how lonely Mikoto had been after many, many talks with her. Mikoto didn't like Fugaku at all and only slept with him to provide heirs, but other than that she slept in her own room in the Uchiha compound. But now seeing this. Her son and Mikoto. A crazy thought entered her mind and she began to giggle.

"Um, Kushina, are you alright?" Mikoto asked thinking her friend had lost it.

Kushina giggled even more making Naruto and Mikoto even more scared.

"Oh it's nothing. So Mikoto when will I expect grandchildren? Or will you want to be married to Naruto first before then?" the redhead asked still giggling.

"KUSHINA/MOM!" Mikoto and Naruto shouted.

Kushina just giggled and pushed them both back into Naruto's room.

"Talk this out or however you want to do it. Don't come out til you've reach a decision or many climaxes then a decision. I'll be waiting" she said then slammed the door and used a seal to lock the room.

It wasn't til much later and a very satisfied Naruto and Mikoto were finally let out and wedding plans began. Kushina just giggled the whole time and the new couple really felt Kushina had lost it.

**End**

* * *

**A/N: this one was very different and I'll admit it. I am not even sure how I thought up the ending for this one, but wanted to change things from how I usually end. I hope you like it and find it funny. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	40. Fu Version

**One Shocking Surprise: Fu Version**

**By: Sheltie**

* * *

_I don't own Naruto at all_

* * *

**A/N: it's Fu's turn now. I want to thank all of you who sent your suggestions in for this one. I am sorry if I didn't pick yours, but still enjoy this one anyway.**

* * *

Sakura was making her rounds at the hospital when she saw a door closed. It was a private room so that meant she had to knock on the door instead of going in like most of the patient rooms. She frowned and knocked on it. She got no answer, but could tell it was occupied since there was a sign showing it was. She knocked a few more times when was about to go in when the door opened though just enough to poke a head out.

In front of Sakura was a green haired girl. Her hair was in disarray and her bed gown looked like it had been put on in a haphazard manner.

"What do you want?" the green haired girl asked sourly.

Sakura blinked as she tried to figure out who this girl was. She looked vaguely familiar, but the name abandoned her.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"My name is Fu, who are you pinkie?" Fu asked with a hint of annoyance.

Sakura glared at Fu at being called pinkie, but she now remembered Fu. It was about a week ago and Naruto had returned from a mission carrying a badly injured Fu who was running a high fever. He told Tsunade that he found Fu on his way back unconscious surrounded by bandits debating on whether to rape her or not. Naruto wiped the bandits out and carried Fu all the way back to Konoha for medical treatment.

Now Fu was recovering from her fever and injuries in the hospital.

"I am Sakura and I am a medic nin, how are you feeling?" Sakura asked calming down.

"Oh, I'm fine. Things are fine. Everything's fine" Fu said hurriedly.

"Okay, well then I think I should check you over and then-"

"No, that's not necessary at all" Fu interrupted.

"It is to make sure you are healing alright" Sakura said.

"But I said I was fine, so I am fine. No need to check me" Fu said.

Sakura frowned and was about to push the door that Fu was blocking in, but then she heard a voice.

"Who is it Fu, I still need to give you more personalized treatment?"

Soon the door opened up wider and there was Naruto only clad in his boxers that had flying ramen bowls on them.

_NARUTO!_ Sakura screamed mentally.

Fu had a bright red blush on her cheeks as Naruto wrapped an arm around Fu's waist pulling her closer in. He nuzzled his face into Fu's neck.

"Come back to bed hime, you need your rest" he said.

"Naruto" Fu groaned as she felt Naruto's hands slip in back and under her hospital gown. It was tied in the back, but she could feel the strings giving.

Sakura couldn't believe what she was seeing, she couldn't believe this was going on in the hospital. What would Lady Tsunade say, what would she do? She was going to be in big trouble for letting this happened.

"You need your bed rest and I'm her to make sure you get it" Naruto said into Fu's ear.

"I don't think I'll get any rest with you in my bed" Fu panted.

"No, but we'll have a lot fun though. You do like fun don't you Fu?" Naruto asked.

"Oh yes, so much fun. So much hot, slick wild fun" Fu moaned.

Sakura just stood there not even sure what to say or do. She was totally shocked and there was nothing in the book on what to do and Lady Tsunade never told her what to do in this situation either. She then felt the wind hit her as the door slammed in her face. She walked off dazed and made it through the rest of her rounds somehow. Later she went to the nearest bar after her shift and drank til she couldn't anymore wanting to forget what she had seen.

**End**

* * *

**A/N: and that's the end of my first Fu one. Hoped you all liked it. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	41. Kin Version

**One Shocking Surprise: Kin Version**

**By: Sheltie**

* * *

_I don't own Naruto at all_

* * *

**A/N: my second Kin one this one is a bit different and has a twist too. Warning some foul language ahead. Enjoy!**

* * *

Tayuya hopped across the rooftops. It was night over Konoha and the redhead kunoichi of the Sound Four had easily snuck into the village and she was on the search for something, well I should say someone. The person Tayuya was looking for was one of the few people that she actually cared for and was quite worried when she hadn't heard from her.

_You better be alright Kin_ she thought.

She kept making her search and found that Kin wasn't in the prison and that made her wonder where Kin was. But then she heard some talk about a Sound girl being in protective custody. Tayuya headed off and looked for the info and found it. She snorted at how 'great' the security in this village was.

_Strongest village my fucking ass_ she thought.

After some searching she found the place and picked the lock. It was easy and she snuck in. She made her way to a closed door and knocked on the door. She used the special knock she and Kin created to know it was the other. She had to do it a few times, but then she felt movement coming from the other side of the door. Soon the door opened and Tayuya let out a breath she'd been holding.

"Kin thank fucking god you're alright. What the fuck happened to you?" the redhead hissed.

"Tayuya, that you? What are you doing here?" Kin asked rubbing her eyes sleepily.

"What I doing here, what the fucking hell are you doing here?" Tayuya asked.

"Oh, well, I was um" Kin said opening the door a bit more.

Tayuya's eyes widen seeing what her best friend of all Sound was wearing. Kin was wearing was wearing a thong and a shirt she seemed to have just slipped on for modesty. The shirt was black with a blue swirl on it.

"What the fuck is going on here Kin?" Tayuya hissed.

"Oh, well, I, um" Kin stuttered as she played with the hem of the shirt looking down.

"Kin" Tayuya said.

She then heard mumbling and moving and she shifted readying herself for an attack. But what she saw was something different. The person that appeared was a fucking Adonis in her eyes. She licked her lips unconsciously.

"Melody Bell, what are you doing awake so late. Come back to bed. I miss your sexy body next to mine" he said nuzzling his face into Kin's neck.

Kin moaned as she craned her neck allowing the boy more access.

"Oh Naruto" she murmured.

Naruto's hands moved up and under Kin's shirt and began to play. This made Kin start breathing hard. She arched her chest out wanting more of Naruto's talented hands.

"Kin, what the fuck?" Tayuya hissed.

"Oh Tayuya. You're still here. Are you going to join us or are you going?" Kin asked not happy to being disturbed.

"Why would I want to join?" Tayuya asked.

Kin moved forward and whispered into Tayuya's ear. Tayuya looked at Kin shocked and Kin smiled and nodded emphatically.

"Fuck, no way I am going back when I can get that" Tayuya said.

Kin took Tayuya's hand and dragged her inside.

"You won't be need these" she said ripping off Tayuya's clothes and tossing them outside the door.

Kin and Tayuya had plenty of fun with Naruto that night and a day or two with Tayuya finally getting some much-needed relief and then some. The plans for the invasion were soon told to the Hokage much, much later.

**End**

* * *

**A/N: Hoped you like this one. I just wanted to do another Sound girls one, but change it a bit then what I did before. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	42. Fuma Fun Edition

**One Shocking Surprise: Fuma Fun Edition**

**By: Sheltie**

* * *

_I don't own Naruto at all_

* * *

**A/N: my first Sasame one. Hope you like it.**

* * *

Sakura leapt from rooftop to rooftop. She was on her way to Naruto's apartment. Today was a team meeting, but Kakashi had appeared in usual tardy manner to tell her that he was being sent on a mission. This pissed her off. She knew she should be used to Kakashi's tardiness, but it still ticked her off. Then the fact that Naruto never showed up angered her even more. Now she was going to Naruto's apartment to have a 'chat' and 'train' with her teammate for a while. She needed to release some stress.

When she got to Naruto's place she knocked on the door. No answer. This just elevated her already rising anger. Her knocks got more harder, angrier.

"NARUTO OPEN THIS DOOR THIS INSTANT!" she screamed.

Thankfully Naruto's door was build to withstand a heck of a lot. Some say Naruto's door was built thicker than a brick house. Now, how'd that handle Sakura's chakra-enhanced strength. Well, that's a test no one has ever done, but it looked to be happening very soon with the way things are going.

She cracked her knuckles getting ready to punch the door open when said door was wrenched open. Before Sakura wasn't her blond haired teammate. Not, it was an orange haired girl and she utterly pissed.

"What the hell do you want and what's the freaking shrieking?" the girl asked in a low menacing growl.

"Who the hell are you and what are you doing in Naruto's apartment?" Sakura demanded.

"That's none of your business pinkie" the orange haired girl said.

Sakura growled as she hated being called 'pinkie'. She got that she had pink hair, but she just hated that name. Maybe worse than being called forehead by Ino.

"Sasame, where are you?"

Soon Naruto appeared. He was only wearing a sheet that he had wrapped around his waist. Sakura saw this and blushed madly before turning her head. A trickle of blood leaked from her nose. She quickly wiped that away.

"What are you doing here? I thought you wanted to spend more time with 'discussing' bring your clan here?" Naruto asked as wrapped his arms around Sasame.

Sakura then got a look at what Sasame was wearing. She wasn't paying attention before due to her anger. But now that she was a bit more calm she saw Sasame was wearing a lacy white bra and a pair of boxers with toads on them. Those boxers had to be Naruto's since there probably wasn't any other guy in the village that wore toad boxers, except maybe Jiraiya.

"Sorry Naruto, but this banshee interrupted us as we were getting into 'aggressive' talks" Sasame said.

Sakura's mind quickly tried to place this Sasame girl since she felt like she knew her. Soon it hit her.

"You, you're that girl we met in Rice Country!" the medic nin exclaimed.

"Yes, that's me. Sasame Fuma of the Fuma clan" Sasame said.

"B-b-b-but what are you doing here?" Sakura asked.

"Naruto and I are discussing me moving the Fuma clan here" Sasame said.

"But why not talk to Lady Tsunade?" Sakura asked.

"Naruto and I are discussing strategy" Sasame said with a smirk and a glint in her eye.

Before Sakura could inquire more Naruto was getting bored. His hands began to wander and Sasame was getting affected by it. She moaned as her eyes fluttered closed enjoying the feeling of Naruto's hands. They sure knew how to handle her after all that 'talking' from last night.

"As much as I enjoy hearing you talk Sasame. We need to get back to the 'table' and keep 'discussing' tactics" Naruto growled.

Sasame moaned and dragged Naruto inside. His hands were driving her crazy and she was so cranked up and needed some release. She back kicked the door shut on Sakura's face.

Sakura could hear the sounds of Naruto and Sasame's 'discussion' and it was quite heated, very steamy indeed. Downright aggressive in some places too. This caused Sakura to do the only thing her mind seemed to come up with. She fainted. She wouldn't be found for a while as Naruto and Sasame kept up their 'talks' for many long hours.

**End**

* * *

**A/N: and that's my first Sasame OSS. Hoped you enjoyed it. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	43. Pink & Yellow Edition

**One Shocking Surprise: Pink & Yellow Edition**

**By: Sheltie**

* * *

_I don't own Naruto at all_

* * *

**A/N: this is a Sakura and Ino one.**

* * *

Tsunade wasn't happy at all. Her two students were late. Scratch that. They were later than late. She wasn't happy since she had cleared her schedule so she could teach them and they decided not to show. She was going out and find them and give them a piece of her mind. Oh yes, they will find out what happens if you're late to Tsunade's lessons. She was going to tort- I mean train them into the ground and then some for their tardiness.

She first headed to the Yamanaka flower shop and found that Ino wasn't there. She then headed to Sakura's home and found the pink haired girl not there either. This just angered her even more. Now she had to search for these two. And search she did since she so wanted to pour out all her anger onto them and no substitute will do this time. These girls will pay dearly.

She was on the hunt and finally got on to Sakura's chakra signature, which led her to Naruto's apartment.

_Of course it had to be the brat_ she thought.

When she got there she started to bang on the door. Thankfully the door was made especially for Naruto's apartment. It could withstand a ton of abuse, but this was a pure test. To withstand one pissed of sannin that had chakra enhanced strength.

"BRAT OPEN UP I KNOW SAKURA IS THERE WITH YOU!" Tsunade shouted.

Son the door opened, but it wasn't Sakura or Naruto at the door. No, it was Ino and all she was dressed in was a skimpy pair of purple bra and thong style panties. Her usually kept long blonde hair messy and in disarray. Ino yawned.

"What the hell do you want, do you know the time is?" she asked grumpily not realizing she was saying this to the Hokage.

"Yamanaka, what the hell are you doing here?" Tsunade asked as she stared at one of her apprentices.

Ino jolted awake by Tsunade's voice.

"Huh, oh Lady Tsunade, you're here, what are you doing here, is there are a problem, an emergency?" the longhaired blond asked rapidly.

_No, not really a problem, but a question; like what the hell are you doing here and where's Sakura_ Tsunade thought.

Her question was answered when Sakura appeared. She yawned as she got to the door.

"Pig, what's got you so chatty this morning?" she asked.

Tsunade looked at what her other apprentice was wearing, which so happened to be a lacy black bra and a pair of boxers with ramen bowls with angel wings. Her pink hair a total mess.

"Sakura" the busty Hokage said.

"Oh, Lady Tsunade, um, w-what are you doing here?" Sakura asked looking shy as she tried to find something else to cover herself up with.

"That's what I'd liked to know Sakura, you too Ino" Tsunade said as she eyed her two apprentices.

"Oh, well, um" Sakura muttered.

"We were, uh, um, we were that is to say" Ino stumbled.

"They are both studying the human body baa-chan."

Naruto soon appeared wearing just a sheet around his waist. He turned to Sakura.

"So that's where my boxers went" he commented.

Sakura turned pink as she rubbed the fabric of the boxers between her fingers.

"Studying the human body?" Tsunade questioned.

"Uh, yeah. That's right Lady Tsunade. Naruto volunteered himself to be our living dummy to study" Ino said latching onto the lie.

"I see, what have you learned then?" Tsunade asked.

"Well, um, we learned, um. Sakura, care to field this question?" Ino asked.

"Huh, oh yeah. We learned where certain muscle groups are located as well how well they worked when in great exertion, and um, the limits of human stamina" Sakura said with a nice pink hue on her cheeks as she said the whole thing thinking back to last night and how she and Ino 'studied'.

Tsunade's eyebrow raised at this.

Ino and Naruto looked at Sakura. They couldn't believe she just said that.

"I see, then you seem to be learning more with Naruto than the books I gave you?" Tsunade asked.

"Um, well, there's only so much you can learn from books Lady Tsunade. It helps to get real practice, right?" Ino asked.

"Yes there is. So I should leave you to your lessons, but report back to me on what you've learned, in full detail" Tsunade said.

Sakura and Ino's jaws dropped and Naruto was extremely nervous. Tsunade left leaving the three stunned. Tsunade grinned to herself wondering what those reports will be.

**End**

* * *

**A/N: the ending of this one gave me a hard time til I decided on this one just to change things up from the norm. Hope you liked it. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	44. Jinchuriki Sandwich Edition

**One Shocking Surprise: Jinchuriki Sandwich**

**By: Sheltie**

* * *

_I don't own Naruto at all_

* * *

**A/N: featuring Fu and Yugito. This one is also different setting from what I've done before in this series. I needed to do this to keep it fresh.**

* * *

Gaara yawned as he awoke. He stretched and got out of bed. He did his morning routine and then headed to get some breakfast before taking a shower. As soon as he was finished with all that he was ready to start the day, but he had to wake up his roommate and best friend. So Gaara went to Naruto's door and knocked on it. There was no answer. The redhead frowned then knocked again, this time harder hoping that would wake the lazy blond. Still no answer and this annoyed Gaara some. He knew Naruto was a bit lazy and didn't like getting up, but the blond would usually awake after he bang on his door a few times. If to just tell Gaara to knock off the racket. So Gaara knocked harder on the door several times then the door was wrenched open.

Before him was a green haired girl and she looked absolutely pissed off. She had on a t-shirt that said 'Ramen God and Proud of it' and a pair of aquamarine panties. Her mint green hair a mess from getting up.

"What the hell do you want?" she growled.

Gaara blinked as his brain tried to figure out who this girl was. He remembered seeing her around and then it clicked.

"Fu, what are you doing here?" he asked.

"I was sleeping, but you interrupted that" Fu spat.

"No, why are you in Naruto's room?" Gaara asked.

Before Fu could respond they heard a drawn out moaning stretch and then a figure came sauntering to the door. She was wearing just dark purple bra that had paw prints on the cups and panties with the picture of a kitten's winking face on it. This showed off her totally amazing body. Her long blond hair was a total mess just like Fu's was.

Gaara had a bit of a nosebleed seeing this sight. He quickly wiped it away as he chanted to himself. 'I am not a pervert, I am not a pervert, I am not a pervert.'

"What's got you in a tizzy Fu, you need to relax babe" the longhaired blond said as she snuggled her almost nude body against Fu's.

Fu groaned as she felt herself pressed against the blond.

"Yugito" she muttered.

Gaara's eyes widen as he heard the name. Yugito, she was a year ahead of Naruto and himself. What was she doing here? And wearing that?

"What's going on here, why are you two in Naruto's room?" he asked.

"Hm, oh, you must be Gaara, Naruto's roommate" Yugito said seeing Gaara for the first time.

Gaara just nodded.

"My name is Yugito and as to why I am here. Well, I'm tutoring Naruto in various things" Yugito said.

"Licking, sucking and thrusting come to mind" Fu muttered.

"Hey, I didn't hear you complaining what I did it to you last night" Yugito said with a smirk.

Again Gaara chanted internally. 'I am not a pervert, I am not a pervert, I am not a pervert'.

"How could I, my mouth was full and my mother always told me never talk with my mouth full" Fu said cheekily.

"Yeah, but it feels amazing when you do" Yugito purred.

Again Gaara was doing his 'I'm not a pervert' chant. He knew what his sister did to perverts mainly since his brother Kankuro was one. What his sister did was bash perverts over the head with something metal and heavy, which she pulled out of who knows where. Then after the bashing she then pummel the pervert into a bloody pulp. It wasn't something Gaara ever wanted to experience.

Soon another person appeared at the door. It was Naruto. He got between the two girls and wrapped an arm around both rubbing their smooth taut tummies.

"What are you two doing up, I thought we all agreed to stay in bed today?" Naruto asked.

"We did, but we got a disturbance" Fu said.

Naruto furrowed his brow then turned to Gaara.

"Hey Gaara, I'll be in my room for the day and night. Don't wait up" he said.

"And wear ear plugs" Fu mumbled.

Naruto squeezed Fu's bottom.

"Naruto, don't squeeze my ass" Fu reprimanded.

"Oh Fu quit being a prude. Naruto, you can squeeze me anytime and anywhere you want" Yugito purred.

"And you can squeeze me anytime and anywhere you want, Yugito" Naruto said leering at his fellow blond.

"Do that back in bed, not in public" Fu said.

"Where's your sense of adventure Fu?" Yugito asked.

"I have one, but not when it come to getting possibly caught and expelled" Fu said.

The two girls were about to argue, but Naruto nip it in the bud, literally. He pinched both of their bottoms making them squeak.

"Girls, enough squabbling. Lets retire" Naruto said.

"Yes Naruto" the girls said.

"See ya Gaara" Naruto said.

Fu closed the door and soon sounds of the bed creaking, moaning, groaning, gasping, panting and other sounds were being heard. Gaara flew back from a high-powered nosebleed. He hit the wall with a sicken crunch.

"Lucky bastard" he said before darkness befell him.

**End**

* * *

**A/N: well, what do you think? I changed a few things and had a bit of fun. Let me know what you think. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	45. Lightning & Ice Edition

**One Shocking Surprise: Lightning & Ice Edition**

**By: Sheltie**

* * *

_I don't own Naruto at all_

* * *

**A/N: a Samui and femHaku one.**

* * *

Shizune and Sakura were frantic. The ambassadors of both Kumo and Kiri were missing. They were supposed to be meeting with the Hokage, but they never showed. This didn't help Tsunade's mood since she had already gotten up on the wrong side of the bed this morning. This just cheesed her off even more. She barked out orders to both Sakura and Shizune to find the two ambassadors and drag them to her office kicking and screaming if they had to.

So this left the two apprentices of the slug princess in a desperate state. They looked high and low. Every bar and strip joint thinking the ambassadors were men. But they couldn't find them at all. And they knew if they came back empty handed then they'd be the ones facing Tsunade's wrath.

"We've looked everywhere Sakura" Shizune panted.

"They've got to be here. We've check the gates and they said they didn't see them leave" Sakura said.

"But where?" Shizune asked.

"Naruto" Sakura said.

"Naruto, what does Naruto have to do with anything?" Shizune asked confused.

"Naruto, he could help us and if we still can't find them then we can blame Naruto and he can get Lady Tsunade's wrath" Sakura said.

Shizune didn't really want to put the boy she thought of as her own brother into the line of fire, but self-preservation had kicked in and it was either him or her and she'd have to always pick him to get the beating over her. Besides, Naruto was quite resilient and could take a beating from Tsunade if past examples were anything to go by.

"Right, let's find Naruto" she said.

So the two medic nins raced to Naruto's place. Sakura knocked on the door, but got no answer. Sakura knocked again and still no answer. This then began Sakura banging on the door and Shizune had to keep Sakura from smashing the door down.

_Why do I feel like I am trying to restrain Lady Tsunade?_ Shizune thought.

Sakura kept pounding away screaming.

"NARUTO GET YOUR LAZY ASS UP NOW!"

Soon the door was wrenched open and before them was a severely pissed of blond and it wasn't Naruto. She had shoulder length blond hair which was in an utter mess. Her ice-cold blues eyes were glaring with deadly intent.

"What do you want?" she asked in a calm, frigid voice.

This voice sent shivers up Sakura and Shizune's spines.

"Well?" the girl asked.

"Who the hell are you and what are doing here?" Sakura shouted.

"I am asking the questions pinkie. So shut up and talk like a normal person when spoken to" the girl said coolly.

"We apologize for being so loud, but we're looking for Naruto" Shizune said bowing her head as she held Sakura back from bashing in the blond. She now really felt like she was holding back Tsunade.

"Naruto, he's a bit preoccupied at the moment, but I'll let him know you came by" the girl said.

"Who are you?" Sakura asked.

"My name is Samui, now you can leave" Samui said.

"Samui, where are you, he's asking for you and I'm getting tired."

A dark haired girl appeared wearing a bed sheet and this made Sakura and Shizune looked shocked. They then looked at what Samui was wearing and all she was wearing was a black shirt with an orange swirl on the front and a pair of panties. Though her bust was quite big it made the shirt raise up to really get a nice sight of her taut tummy.

"Haku, you said you could handle him" Samui said.

"I know, but I was wrong" Haku said with a sigh.

Sakura was shocked. That girl was Haku. She didn't recognized the girl that they met in Wave all those years ago.

"Oh it's the pink haired shrieker, what do you want?" Haku asked seeing Sakura.

Sakura's mouth was doing a great imitation of a fish and Shizune was just totally stunned.

"Girls, where are you?" Naruto asked.

He then appeared behind the two girls. He was just wearing a pair of boxers with lightning bolts and snowflakes on them.

"Sorry Naruto, we have interruptions" Samui said.

"Huh, Sakura, Shizune what are you two doing here?" Naruto asked.

Neither one responded.

"Come on back to bed. Since they aren't talking why should we waste our time" Haku said.

"I agree, I still need to pay you back Haku for what you pulled last night" Samui said.

"Hey, I knew him before you so I got first dibs" Haku said.

"Whatever, I am going first this time" Samui said.

"In your dreams" Haku said.

Naruto pinched both of their very fine and firm behinds making them jump.

"No fighting girls. I can handle both of you and you know that" he said.

"Yes master" they both said with a bit of cheekiness.

"Good, close the door Samui and we can get back" Naruto said.

Samui shut the door.

Sakura and Shizune just stared at the door, their brains unable to comprehend what had just happened. Soon the sounds of moaning, giggling and other very erotic sounds were being heard and they could hear them thanks to their sharp hearing as shinobi.

"To the bar?" Sakura suggested.

"Yes, the bar" Shizune said.

The two medic nin raced to the nearest bar to drink away the day to forget what they had just seen. Leaving Tsunade to beat up and explode at every other shinobi or other personnel that came passed her.

**End**

* * *

**A/N: and that's the end of this one. Hoped you liked it. I want you all to know I won't do any femGaara or femItachi or any fem of any other guy characters in this. I know I do femHaku, but to me that's different since Haku though called a boy according to sources I think of as a girl since it's an androgynous looking character. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	46. Hitomi Version

**One Shocking Surprise: Hitomi Version**

**By: Sheltie**

* * *

_I don't own Naruto at all_

* * *

**A/N: okay I got this idea from pain17ification so thank you for it. This is my first Hinata's mom one. pain17ification helped me on picking what name to call Hinata's mom. Decided to go with the one most used in stories with Hinata's mom. A lot easier than making up something different up.**

* * *

Hiashi Hyuga, the head of the prestigious Hyuga clan of Konoha. He walked down the hall with purpose. His wife had claimed she wasn't feeling well and had retired to bed. That was late morning and she hadn't been seen all day. This worried the clan head somewhat, but he had to hide that concern since as a Hyuga you always had to show a stoic face. He walked down to his wife's room, which she had taken since they hadn't shared a bed since the birth of their second daughter.

"Hitomi, are you in there?" Hiashi asked as he knocked on the door.

There was no answer. Now you'd think that Hiashi would just activate his Byakugan and check on her, but the last time he did that Hitomi pulled a huge mallet out of nowhere and beat him with it til he looked worse than Jiraiya after getting pummeled for spying on a hot spring. After that Hiashi always remembered never peek in on his wife, ever.

"Hitomi, are you alright?" Hiashi asked a bit louder as he kept knocking on the door.

Again no answer. This made Hiashi frown and hope to god that Hitomi was alright. So he knocked again. Soon he heard some shuffling and the door opened. Hiashi's eyes widen seeing that it wasn't his wife at the door. No, it was a blond haired boy. His name escaped Hiashi for a moment.

"Man, what do you want, I'm in the middle of something real important" the boy mumbled.

The blond was wearing a pair of boxers that he had hastily put on. He spiky blond hair a mess.

"Who are you and what are you doing in my wife's room?" Hiashi asked in a very stern tone.

"Huh, oh, you're the dead fish" the boy said.

Before Hiashi's anger could be unleashed he heard a voice, the voice of his wife.

"My little maelstrom, where are you, I'm in need of you to rock my shores again."

Hitomi Hyuga then appeared. She had thrown on a robe to cover her modesty, but never tied it since it would been take off as quickly as possible. She got behind the blond boy and pressed herself up against with her assets cushioning his head.

"H-h-h-Hitomi?" Hiashi uttered.

"Hmm, oh Hiashi what do you want, don't you have a council meeting or something? I am busy at the moment. Come Naruto, I need you to give me another whirlpool" Hitomi said dismissing her husband.

Hiashi stared at Naruto. Now he recognized the boy's face. He felt his rage boil over, but soon all he saw was black.

Hitomi sensing her husband's change in mood and pulled out a huge mallet and hit Hiashi on the head knocking him out before he could harm her lover. She then slammed the door shut dragged Naruto back into her room and to bed. Leaving Hiashi out cold on the floor not to be found for a long while. When he would wake he'd assume it was all a very bad dream and it was bad tea he drank at breakfast. Along with a painful headache too.

**End**

* * *

**A/N: well, that's the end of this one. I hoped pain17ification liked how I did their idea. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	47. Blondes Have All the Fun 2 Edition

**One Shocking Surprise: Blondes Have All the Fun 2 Edition**

**By: Sheltie**

* * *

_I don't own Naruto at all_

* * *

**A/N: here's my second Blondes have all the fun. This one is Samui and Yugito. There's some language in this one. So you've been warned.**

* * *

Karui was pissed and it was only Omoi that was keeping her from exploding. The reason why Karui was pissed was that they were missing two members of their team and now they were running late. They were supposed to be leaving Konoha an hour ago after the peace talks they had. But two of their party hadn't shown up at the gates and when they checked their rooms they weren't there and they found out that they had already checked out too. Now they were trying to find their two missing comrades. So far they've had no luck.

"I am going to kill them, kill them both" Karui growled.

Omoi sighed as he wondered what could've happened, but he kept is concerned rambling to himself since Karui was already pissed and he didn't want to add any more fuel to the fire, which would make the redhead explode.

"I got their chakra signatures, finally" Karui muttered.

They soon followed it til the reached an apartment door.

"Why would they be here?" Omoi asked out loud, speaking for the first time since they started their search.

"Who gives a fuck. We're here and we can drag their damn asses out" Karui said.

The redhead began hammering on the door, which was quite solid thankfully.

"SAMUI, YUGITO! OPEN THIS DOOR DAMN NOW AND GET YOUR ASSES OUT HERE. WE NEED TO GO!" she shouted.

Omoi looked around with his head tucked in a bit. He was embarrassed at Karui's behavior and knew they'd be drawing a crowd soon if Karui didn't rein her anger in anytime soon. Maybe spend some time in Konoha jail for disturbing the peace, and if Karui attacked someone then they could be tried for assault and then they could be executed for it. These worried thoughts rushed through Omoi's head.

Karui kept up her brutal assault on the poor defenseless door til it was yanked open. Before Karui and Omoi was a very pissed off Samui. Her ice blue eyes was glaring at them with death. The KI radiating off her was in heavy waves.

"What do you want?" she asked in a dark voice.

"Uh, we, um, want, it's time to leave" Omoi said cowering.

Karui was frozen from fear.

What neither noticed was Samui's attire. Well, I guess attire isn't exactly what it should be called. Samui was wearing a bed sheet covering her nude form. Her blond hair was a total mess too.

"Go where?" Samui asked.

"Um, uh, back to Kumo. The peace talks are over, remember" Omoi said.

"Oh, that. I talked to the Raikage and I've decided to stay longer. A vacation of sorts" Samui said.

"What vacation, why the hell would you want to vacation here?" Karui asked/shouted.

"Karui, it's way too early for you to be shouting like that."

Karui and Omoi turned and saw their second wayward teammate. It was Yugito. This time they noticed what Yugito wearing. Yugito was wearing dark purple bra and panties. On the bra cups had cat paw prints. This showed off her amazingly fit body. She gracefully sauntered over and stood by Samui. Omoi quickly turned his head from Yugito not wanting to be labeled as a pervert since he knew what the Nibi jinchuriki did to perverts.

"So why are you shouting Karui?" Yugito asked.

"What, why are you wearing that, what's going on here, why are you with Samui, why is Samui going on vacation, WHY!" Karui shouted.

"I am wearing this because I didn't have time to get fully dressed. I am here with Samui because I am here with Samui. Samui's on vacation since she deserves it" Yugito said.

"Don't tell me, you're vacationing here too" Karui muttered.

"Yeah, I am" Yugito said.

"Um, why?" Omoi asked keeping his head turned a bit since he had never seen either Samui or Yugito so uncovered before.

"Because we like it here and we're enjoying the sights" Samui said.

"Sights?" Karui asked.

"Samui, Yugito where are you two?"

A new voice came in and then soon he appeared. He was blond like Samui and Yugito, but he had spiky blond hair and whisker marks on his face. He was only wearing a pair of boxers, showing off his hard pecs and six-pack abs. He got to Samui and Yugito and wrapped an arm around both girls pulling them close. The girls moved to mold into the boy's embrace.

"Who are you?" Karui asked.

"The sights, I mean this is Naruto. He's kind of our tour guide here around Konoha and has agreed to let us stay with him for the duration of our vacation" Yugito said.

Karui couldn't believe it. Her mind clicked as all the connections were being made. As for Omoi, well, his mind went to what if Naruto got Samui or Yugito or both of them pregnant, and what would happen to the babies, would Naruto marry both Samui and Yugito and if he did where would they live.

"Well now that we've got that straightened out. Yugito and I will be back in Kumo in two weeks. See you then" Samui said.

"Bye you two, have a nice trip home" Yugito said then slammed the door on Karui and Omoi.

Karui and Omoi stood there. They soon heard noises coming from within the apartment. Giggles, moans, groans, grunts and other erotic sounds.

"Um Karui?" Omoi asked.

"Shut up Omoi, I don't want to hear it" Karui said then leapt off back to the gate.

Omoi followed unsure what to really think.

**End**

* * *

**A/N: okay, this one is quite different ending than I've ever done. Not sure if it's any good, but it was different. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	48. Ramen Surprise Edition

**One Shocking Surprise: Ramen Surprise Edition**

**By: Sheltie**

* * *

_I don't own Naruto at all_

* * *

**A/N: this is my first Ayame one I've done. Hope you like it.**

* * *

Iruka had a smile on his face as he walked to the home of an old student of his, Naruto. Naruto had just gotten back from a three-year training trip with Jiraiya of the sannin. Iruka hoped to talk to Naruto over a bowl of ramen at Ichiraku's. He was so proud of Naruto and how far the blond has come from being the loud mouth dead last. Yes Naruto was still considered loud, but according to reports he's heard and read Naruto has gotten much stronger and becoming a very respected shinobi of Konoha. Rumors of him helping out in the civil war in Kiri had spread along with other talk of Naruto bridging peace talks with Iwa too. Then there's the rumor he was in a movie based on a certain book series with the daimyo of Spring/Snow Country.

Now Iruka was sure this was all just gossip and nothing of real fact. Though there was a rumor of a contingent from Kiri were going to come to the village soon. So who knows Naruto might've helped in the Kiri civil war. Iruka would find out the truth when he talked with Naruto.

He got to Naruto's front door and knocked on it. There was no answer. Iruka frowned. He knew Naruto didn't have a mission since recently returning from saving the Kazekage. So Iruka knocked again and again no answer. Iruka knocked a few more times then he heard footsteps. He got ready to give his old student a little lecture about making people wait, but all that left his brain when the door opened.

In front of Iruka wasn't the sunny blond he knows. No, in front of Iruka was a young woman instead. She had long brown hair, which was in a total mess and sleepy brown eyes. She grumbled from being woken up. What Iruka failed to realize since he was so shocked seeing the woman here in front of him was her attire. She was wearing an apron over a lace red bra and thong style panties though the apron hid them mostly.

"What do you want?" she asked in a very grumpy tone.

"Who are you?" Iruka asked.

"Huh, Iruka is that you?" the woman asked.

"AYAME!?" Iruka exclaimed.

"Um yeah, it me" Ayame said with a bright blush gracing her cheeks.

Iruka blinked then saw what Ayame was wearing and felt a bit of blood drip from his nose. He turned away and wiped the blood away.

"What are you doing here Ayame?" he asked.

"I, um, am here to welcome Naruto home. I heard he returned though hadn't come by the ramen stand. I thought he'd like to have some extra 'special ramen' that I was working on" Ayame said as looking down at her feet, her toes drawing circles on the floor.

"'Special ramen'?" Iruka asked.

"Um, yeah" Ayame blushed.

Before Iruka could ask for more detail he saw his former student appear. He was scratching the back of his head. All he was dressed in was a pair of boxers with ramen bowls with angel wings and toads on them, his bare chest showing his hard worked body. He yawned and then wrapped an arm around Ayame's waist and nuzzled her hair with his face.

"Mmm, you smell so good" he mumbled.

Ayame pressed herself against Naruto's body on instinct it seemed.

Iruka was stunned by this all. What had happened to the runt of student he used to teach? He then blinked as he saw Naruto's hands began roaming Ayame's body in a very sensual manner. His cheeks heated up knowing this wasn't something he was supposed to be watching.

"Naruto" Ayame groaned.

Naruto grinned as he moved his mouth and began nibbling on Ayame's earlobe as his hands got more bold and slipped under her apron and began caressing the bare skin. Ayame groaned letting Naruto play with her body.

"Come back to bed my Goddess of the Ramen, I must worship you some more" Naruto growled into Ayame's ear.

Ayame was very turned on by this. She turned around and fully kissed Naruto. Her arms wrapped around Naruto's neck. The two kissed passionately. Ayame pushed Naruto back into the apartment. She kicked the door shut on Iruka's face.

Iruka now stood there staring at the closed door. His mind still stunned at what he had just seen. Soon his ears pick up several sounds. Sounds he knew somewhat well. Moans, groans, pleadings for more as well as the sentence 'Yes Naruto, yes worship me!'. It was so much at once. He rocketed back with a huge nose bleed. He landed hard into the wall creating a crack in the wall.

Iruka laid there unconscious with blood loss not to be found for quite some time.

**End**

* * *

**A/N: and that's my first Ayame one. I can't believe I hadn't done one of her til now. Oh well, I've made up for that now. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	49. Teacher & Apprentices Edition

**One Shocking Surprise: Teacher & Apprentices Edition**

**By: Sheltie**

* * *

_I don't own Naruto at all_

* * *

**A/N: I got this idea from snake1980, thanks for the idea. It's a Tsunade, Sakura and Shizune one. Hope you all like it.**

* * *

Shizune was worried as she leapt from rooftop to rooftop. She couldn't find Lady Tsunade. She wasn't anywhere and she checked everywhere, even every bar there was from the higher end to the down-right dumps of ones and no blond hair or big bust in sight. What made her even more worried was Sakura hasn't been seen at all either. The pink haired girl was supposed to be on shift, but never showed. Shizune went to Sakura's home and found the girl wasn't there. She knew Sakura wasn't sent off on any mission. So that left trying to find Tsunade and Sakura within the village. She knew she needed help, but she needed to do this quietly, if word got out that the Hokage was missing there'd be bedlam. So she went to the only one she could trust.

Naruto.

She knew Naruto could find both of them. He had a great talent in finding people. And she knew he'd be worried if Sakura and Tsunade was missing. Though Tsunade and Naruto's relationship would be considered odd they both truly cared for one another like an aunt and her nephew. And as for Naruto and Sakura's relationship, well, they were close even though Naruto wanted more. But Sakura seemed to happy with their relationship at the friendship level.

So Shizune got to Naruto's and knocked the door in rapid motions. Time was of the essence. There was no answer and Shizune kept knocking, not giving up til she got Naruto. Her wrist was getting tired and her knuckles sore. She was about to give up when the door opened, but the person at the door wasn't the blond she thought of as a little brother.

No, in front of her was Tsunade. The busty blond Hokage was wearing a loosely tied robe that went down to her thigh and it was threatening to open from the strain of her enormous chest.

"What the hell do you want?" she asked grumpily.

"Lady Tsunade?" Shizune exclaimed.

"Huh, Shizune, what are you doing here and not at the hospital?" Tsunade asked.

"I-I-I, what are you doing here?" Shizune asked.

"Huh, oh, just giving a patient a check-up" Tsunade said.

"A check-up Lady Tsunade, but why here and not the hospital?" Shizune asked.

"Privacy issues" Tsunade said casually.

This Shizune could believe since some of the patients they saw preferred at home visits since they didn't like going to the hospital for one reason or another. But before Shizune could get farther in asking who the patient was a new figure appeared.

The figure had short pink hair and tired green eyes. She got next to Tsunade and Shizune noted the state of the girl's attire. She was wearing only a shirt a couple sizes too small making her chest strain against the fabric and showing her taut tummy. Along with white panties.

"Sakura!?" Shizune exclaimed.

"Huh, Shizune, what are you doing here?" Sakura asked.

Before Shizune could answer Tsunade turned to Sakura.

"How's the 'patient' Sakura?" she asked.

"He's feeling up, and quite hard. We're needed right away" Sakura said.

"I see, we'll need more assistance" Tsunade said seriously.

Before Shizune could ask what's going on a third figured appeared.

"What's taking you two so long, I'm in pain?" Naruto asked with a whine.

"Sorry Naruto, but Lady Tsunade and I were discussing the need of additional assistance for this procedure" Sakura said.

"And I think I might've found it" Tsunade said eyeing Shizune.

Before Shizune knew what was going on. She was grabbed and pulled into Naruto's apartment.

"Come Shizune, we need you for a most serious operation, it's a matter of life or death" Tsunade said as she pulled Shizune inside.

It was two days before the three medic nins emerged from Naruto's apartment. All three walking with not so subtle limps and the three biggest shit-eating grins ever in Konoha history. They couldn't wait for Naruto's next 'check-up'.

**End**

* * *

**A/N: and that's the end of this one. I hoped you enjoyed it. The next OSS will be my fiftieth one. I have something planned for that, but I won't tell you what it is. I want it to be a surprise. Oh, and another thing. I need ideas for a Rin Nohara, Kakashi's teammate for an OSS. Thanks for reading and please review.**


End file.
